Little Fox
by VulpeculaStarr
Summary: Vulpecula is daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange but she doesn't know it growing up with her cousin, Nymphadora and aunt Andromeda. She goes to Hogwarts with the legendary Harry Potter, she is the go to girl for him with Hermione. Best friends with Luna this adventurous girl must prove herself and chose between Harry or Bellatrix. **DISCONTINUED**EDIT COMING SOON**
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor the characters and spells!**

 **A/N: Hello! FunjiMagic here! I hope you enjoy this story about Vulpecula and Harry Potter! I know Vulpecula is a really weird name but there is meaning in her name! I hope you all enjoy this like Path of Destiny!**

Bellatrix gently stroked her daughter's short black and brown red streaked hair her brown eyes glistening in happiness, the witch smiled as the baby reached out and pulled at her black curls. She laid her daughter down before straightening up and changing her expression to its normal one while she wasn't with Vulpecula.

Her daughter named for the fox constellation and her brown red streaked like tradition to name her after stars or constellations. She also had a strange gift that was rare to the Black family that made her seem even more like an animal.

Rodolphus was waiting outside the room as she walked out, "You ready?"

"Of course," Bellatrix answered curtly, "The Dark Lord will be avenged and Vulpecula can grow up in a world of pure blood."

Rodolphus nodded and held her hand disapparating with a quiet pop to join Barty Crouch Jr. and Rabastan Lestrange to try to find the Dark Lord. They had planned to go to an Auror home where the son could have been the one of the prophecy.

 _5 hours later…_

Narcissa sobbed into her hands when she heard the news of her sister, her blonde hair falling down like a curtain to shield her wet features. Her husband, Lucius Malfoy, was talking to her but she couldn't hear him. Her shoulders trembled as the words bounced around in her head, _Cissy, Rodolphus and I have been captured by Aurors. Please care for Vulpecula for us, I love you and I'm sorry._

Draco was about one month older than Bellatrix's daughter, Vulpecula Narcissa Ruby Lestrange; Vulpecula's name meant 'Little Fox' in Latin. Being a Black in maidenhood, Bellatrix stuck with tradition like Narcissa had and named their children after stars or constellations.

"Bella, I have to do this," she whispered. Straightening herself she turned to Lucius, "I'm going to take Vulpecula to my sister, Andrie. It will be better for her to be raised by them, Draco will still be in the same year as her and Nymphadora is only eight years older."

Lucius nodded as she stood to go to the room her niece was sleeping in, "I'm sorry but it's for Vulpecula's own good."

 _11 years later…_

 _Vulpecula's POV_

I ran down the stairs the letter clutched tight in my hands, my black and red brown curls flew out behind me as I ran into the kitchen where my mum and sister were, "I got my letter!"

My sister grinned her bubble gum pink hair getting a bit brighter; Nymphadora was a metamorphamagus and could change her appearance at will. She was at the dining table her knee bruised from her clumsiness and with a pack of ice on it as her mother healed it.

"That's awesome Vulpie!" she grinned, she had just finished her years at Hogwarts and was interested in becoming an Auror. Her eyes moved to the letter in my hands, "What House do you think you're going to be in?"

"Um," I tilted my head as I sat down next to her, "Knowing me maybe Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff."

"Most likely Ravenclaw!" Nymphadora grinned poking my stomach, "You read way to much!"

"Nymphie!" I giggled. I was the only person able to call her that since she hated her name, my first name was Ruby but I was normally called Vulpecula.

"When are we going to Diagon Alley then?" Nymphadora asked mum when the bruise faded, "I can finally get whatever I want!"

"Nymphadora," Andromeda sighed making Nymphie frown, "Don't waste your money, you'll have to work hard for it if you get chosen by Mad-Eye."

"You didn't answer my question," Nymphie grumbled.

"One week honey," she answered getting up, her brown eyes dancing with amusement as Nymphie made a wolf-like sound at the back of her throat.

I grinned at the thought of Hogwarts and learning to do magic, I would be in the same year as my cousin Draco though we were suppose to ignore them. Aunt Bellatrix was in Azkaban for torturing the Longbottoms into insanity while Aunt Narcissa doesn't talk to us since mum had been disowned by the Black family for marrying dad.

I stood and poked Nymphie, "Come on! Don't trip again!"

Nymphie jumped to her feet her eyes glittering, the 19 year old still acted like a 12 year old sometimes. She grinned as I bolted out of the room with her hot on my heels laughing.

 _1 week later…_

I followed mum and Nymphie as we went to the Leaky Cauldron that had the brick wall leading to Diagon Alley. My brown eyes darted everywhere outside the Leaky Cauldron trying to take it all in, and then we went through to the back. Witches and wizard drinking and talking while kid ran around filling the air with a happy and cheerful air.

I looked at the brick wall as mum drew her wand and tapped four squares, there was a pause then the wall started to fold back on itself with a loud grating sound. After it had pulled back all the way Diagon Alley was visible. I let out a gasp at the bustling street and everyone walking around as Nymphie clapped me on the back with some laughter, it always was a beautiful sight.

"Let's get your robes first then your books," Andromeda smiled as she ushered us along the street smiling to several families I recognized.

I looked at the different designs at Madam Malkin's while mum waited in line so I could get my robes for Hogwarts. I saw a pale blonde hair boy talking to another, Draco Malfoy! I turned and let my sense go out to hear their conversation.

"I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?" Draco drawled.

"He's the gamekeeper," the boy answered clearly irritated.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's sort of _savage_ –lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed," Draco drawled.

"I think he's brilliant," the boy retorted coldly.

" _Do_ you?" said Draco a sneer forming on his lips, "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," said the boy. At that moment I turned away to my mum beckoning to me, walking to her I looked at Draco before turning back to her.

"You were doing it weren't you?" Andromeda asked me with her eyebrows arching.

"Yes," I answered coolly, "And I did it without anyone knowing really mum, if it's a gift than I should use it!"

"Yes but I don't want you to get hurt because of it," mum replied. I understood completely and nodded but tilted my head to Draco and the boy again, a faint smile played on my lips.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they got their letter, imagine. I think they should keep it to the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"

Before the boy could answer Madam Malkin finished his robes and it was my turn, I walked up to the steps looking at Draco.

"Cousin?" I said my lips curling.

"Foxy," he sneered as the boy walked past him to Hagrid who was waiting outside the shop.

"How are you tormenting another student?" I asked with a sly smile.

"Fine enough _cousin_ ," he answered as Narcissa strode up.

"Come Draco," she said, "Let's get your wand, you don't need to be socializing with these people."

Draco followed sending a haughty glare my way that I stuck my tongue out to, "see you cousin."

Once my robes were done, I was loaded down with the books I needed and Wind Rider was hooting in her cage we went to get my wand. Nymphie was still in the Quidditch shop looking at the new brooms lost in awe knowing her.

"Ah," Ollivander grinned when we entered his wand shop, "Miss Vulpecula, welcome welcome!"

I smiled as I walked up to the counter, "Hello sir, I wish to get my new wand for Hogwarts."

"Of course, what is your wand arm?" he asked as the magic measuring tapes flew around me.

"Left arm, sir," I answered.

"Of course then, how about this one?" he brought out a brown wand and put it in my hand. It gave a cough and a flower pot exploded, he quickly snatched it back and repaired the flower pot.

"Here try this!"

Nope

"This one should work!"

Not a chance, I nearly killed my mum.

"This?"

A shower of green sparks flew from the end curling around me turning into a snake then turning blue and changing into an eagle that flew up and disappeared with a faint pop.

"A beauty that wand," Ollivander grinned, "First of its kind really!"

"Why?" I asked still watching the blue sparks disappearing, the wand still in my left hand motionless but sparks still trailing from it until I stopped wandering about them.

"Well, the wand is the first I made by putting two types of wood together, willow and silver cheery wood," he nodded to it, "16 inches and dragon heartstring core, strong and good for charms and spells."

"Thank you," I smiled putting my wand in the wand sheath that my mum had bought for me at Madam Malkin's. Then enchanted sheath changed for the wand, I had put my silver knives on the other side. They were enchanted and given to me as a gift from my dad who works for the Ministry, they could block any spell and deflect them and since that I had a deadly aim.

We paid eight galleons for the wand before departing home, me grinning happily while Nymphie followed apparating after us. I was excited to use my wand, now way in Hell would I wait until Hogwarts! I had pretty controlled raw magic and my senses on top of that, fox senses as Nymphie referred to them as.

I grinned into the mirror showing my slightly pointed canine teeth and tilting my head to the side. I didn't have lycanthropy but special senses along with some animal features, only my teeth looked like a canine or a fox but I had hearing that could go through walls and for about a mile if I focused. I could see in the dark but I still don't know why I have these features, mum always said something about the Black family but I don't know.

 _1 week later… Platform 9 ¾_

I let the people at the Hogwarts Express pack my trunk and returned to Nymphie's side, "I'm so nervous!"

"Don't be! The Weasley twins are still there and Ron is a first year too!" Nymphie replied.

"I know," I grinned squishing my worry, "Hogwarts beware! I'm coming!"

"Hey, the Weasleys are here!" Nymphie waved to the red haired family.

"Ginny!" I called as we walked over, "Good morning Mrs. Weasley."

"Good morning you two," Mrs. Weasley replied, "Is Andromeda with you?"

"No," Nymphie answered, "I got to bring her this time."

There was a scream and the Mrs. Weasley drifted away to investigate since that was the direction that the twins had gone. I turned to Ginny who was looking wistfully at the wand at my belt, "I wish I was going this year."

"You'll go next year!" I smiled, "A year can go by quickly but enjoy yourself before you're loaded with homework!"

"Okay, I guess," she smiled sweeping her red hair out of her hair, "Guess who we saw before we got here?"

"Who?" I asked.

"Harry Potter!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" I asked surprised as the Hogwarts Expressed blew another a whistle, "I better go then, bye Ginny!"

"Bye Fox!" she called as I walked to the train waving at Nymphie and Ginny, I hopped on and found Ron.

"Hey Ron!" I called.

"Oh hi Vulpecula," his face going red, "Want to find a seat?"

"Duh," I giggled as we chose one with a boy.

"Anyone sitting there?" Ron asked pointing to the two seats across from the boy I saw at Diagon Alley, "Everywhere else is full."

We sat down as the twins came in, "Hey Ron."

We talked the entire train ride while Harry and Ron stuffed their faces with chocolate frogs, me? I don't like sweets but I did eat an Enchanter Ice Cream Pop, something that was enchanted to taste like your favorite flavor of ice cream.

After Hermione dropped by we went on talking about school, then a couple minute later we were there. Hogwarts at last!

 **A/N: So? How did you like it? Reviews please! Thanks for reading and I plan to upload three times a week! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does!**

 **A/N: This story is about 100 word less but a bit more content... I hope you enjoy! We are still on Philosopher/ Sorcerer Stone! Please review!**

"Firs' years this way! Firs' year! Don't be shy!" Hagrid called we jumped out. He waved to Harry as we followed him to the boats, out of the corner of my eye could see the threstrals who whinnied like horses to me and I smiled.

We climbed onto the boats with my sitting next to Hermione as we talked about books and _Hogwarts: A History_. She was talking like a natural born witch though she was muggle born, her eyes bright with excitement as we discussed magical spells.

"Can you do anything yet?" she asked, "I can repair some simple things and levitate things."

"I know a bunch of spells," I answered, "My father works for the Ministry of Magic and my sister is training to be an Auror. They taught me a bunch of basics, I can show you sometimes."

"Yes please!" she answered her bushy hair blowing in the wind as we sliced across the glassy lake now distorted to ripples as all the boats set sail. We landed as she turned to me, "So Vulpecula, what House are you going to be in?"

"Ravenclaw or Slytherin," I answered immediately thinking of the eagle and the snake sparks from my wand on the day I got it.

"Slytherin? You're so nice!" Hermione answered shocked.

"Well, my entire family has been in Slytherin!" I laughed, "That was until my mum got disowned by marrying a Hufflepuff! I'm going to be in one of those two Houses!"

"Wow," she faked a shocked face, "Lots of things I'm learning of my friend Vulpecula today!"

We both started laughing until the door opened and a stern faced professor was standing in the light spilling from the Hogwarts. She nodded to Hagrid before leading us to the hall where we stopped on the steps. There was Draco again talking to Harry before being shooed away by Professor McGonagall. I stifled a giggle as he nearly tripped on one of Peeve's pranks and stumbled red faced to Crabbe and Goyle.

"You are about to enter the Great Hall where you will be sorted into you Houses; Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff," she addressed the crowd of students.

"Follow me now," she called as they walked up the remaining stairs and flung both doors opened with gusto. She strode in with us walking behind her looking around in wonder.

"Wow, this is even better than the books," Hermione gasped.

I only nodded trying to take everything in, Nymphie wasn't joking that is was breath- taking! Candles flickering above and the four benches with cheering students clad in green, blue, red, and yellow. Golden staff table with candles hovering over the podium Dumbledore stood at.

My eyes darted around trying to take everything in, banners flew above and the sky was enchanted so it looked like the night sky, I could even see my constellation above. A small smile tugged at my lips as I turned to McGonagall who held a conjured scroll out.

The hat on the stool started to sing and after the song McGonagall started, "Abbott, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

One table started cheering, my sister's and father's table clad in yellow gold with the Hufflepuff ghost grinning merrily.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

It went on and on from Hermione to Harry then me.

"Tonks, Vulpecula!"

The hat was dropped on my head and a quiet conversation started.

 _Oh, a Black? Should I plop you in Slytherin like your family? Or Ravenclaw where you seem to fit on?_

'Anywhere', I thought, 'I really don't care.'

 _A definite Slytherin attitude but has the brains of a Ravenclaw, you do know you are special right? Your wand doing what it did at the choosing?_

'What?'

 _I'll put you in…_ "RAVENCLAW!"

I jumped up and handed the hat back to Professor McGonagall before I walked over to my House excitement fizzing up inside me unable for me to contain. There was Cho waving to me as I went over and sat down next to her smiling at Marietta.

After the Sorting and a few words from Dumbledore a feast appeared, I began to eat while chatting leisurely with some Ravenclaws about books and whatnots unknowing of my year yet excited.

 _Christmas Break…_

The train home was an ideal place for my dear cousin to start his bullying without being caught. He would prank some other first years with the help of Crabbe and Goyle, his dimwitted Slytherin friends.

"Hey cousin," he smirked when he found me reading, "Whatcha readin'?"

"Go away Draco," I sighed looking up at him, "Seriously, bugger off!"

"Nah, I think I'll stay," he sneered making a grab for my book.

I saw it coming when his muscles tightened and moved the book away so his hand grabbed empty air, "Seriously, you also need to work on that too."

He was furious now, his eyes narrowing in anger that made him quiver, "You're going to pay for that Foxy, just wait you stinking half blood."

He turned and stalked away his fist clenched angrily digging into his palms as I sat there going back to my book not the teensiest bit worried. When the train started to slow, I put my hair back into my ponytail and grabbed my things. A smile played on the corner of my mouth when I walked past Draco who was grumpily slumped into his compartment a clear frown on his face.

He saw me looking and sneered hastily in my direction earning a grin from me at his sneer slid off his face from something hitting him in the face. I didn't stop to see what but walked out to the door of out car.

I hopped out of the train to see a familiar pink hair girl looking around, "Nymphie!"

"Vulpie!" she called as I ran into her familiar arms, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too," I grinned as I drew away, "Did you?"

She nodded frantically and I felt my grin widen, "You're an Auror now! That's amazing! You have to tell me how you passed the tests!"

Nymphadora's arm held mine when I got my bags, "Andromeda is supper excited about Christmas this year, wouldn't be surprised why!"

With a last glance at the sleek red train the world started to turn and twist as we apparated to our home. We arrived outside in a patch of grass still growing in the cold; I turned to look at the cottage with a warm glow and the chilly forest beyond it.

Andromeda was there outside as she ran to meet us, "Vulpecula! Nymphadora!"

That received a scowl from Nymphie but mum didn't notice, probably too busy rushing us inside to the festively decorated house. I stepped into the warm cottage with a smile at the purple fire and the snow falling from the living room ceiling.

"Vulpecula, I must talk to you," Andromeda whispered in my ear, "Nymphadora, I must speak to your sister."

I followed her nervous about what she had to say, wasn't she excited for the holidays? We walked into her room and she gently closed the door, "Vulpecula, this may come a shock to you."

"What?" I asked nervously.

She seemed hesitant to continue, "You're adopted."

"WHAT?" I screamed jumping up from her bed, "What the heck do you mean?"

"You're still related to us!" she said quickly.

I shook my head and fell back into the covers my head swimming, "Who are my parents?"

Andromeda took a breath, "Bellatrix, my sister and her husband Rodolphus."

I lost it right there, tears falling from my eyes, my entire life was a lie? I didn't even try to wipe the tears away since I knew that more would quickly replace them, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I finally stopped crying half an hour later with Andromeda looking at me with saddened eyes, "Vulpie?"

I shook my head, "So my real parents are in Azkaban that could really explain why I have glamour on my arm."

Andromeda gave a shocked gasp, "How did you know?"

"How could I not?" I whispered, "With my powers and everything, with me being a Ravenclaw."

With a flick of her wand, my forearm rippled and a red image appeared of a skull and a snake, the Dark Mark. I gently touched it looking at the intricate design and the darkness that chills running up and down my spine, "When did I get this?"

"As a baby," Andromeda answered, "Bellatrix brought you to a meeting and Voldemort branded you with the mark, also someone was killed hence you being able to see the threstrals."

"Does anyone know?" I asked softly.

"Dumbledore and the Order," Andromeda answered, "No one else knows unless you tell them, also me telling you will officially change your name to Lestrange."

"Weird huh?" I asked looking up at Andromeda with a smile, "A Lestrange in Ravenclaw, won't that tell everyone who reads the Daily Prophet know who my mum and dad are?"

"Well, you will still be called Tonks at Hogwarts," Andromeda replied.

"No, I like Lestrange," I raised my chin, "another reason why I can outwit Draco Malfoy."

The shock on her face was quickly covered when I closed my eyes, "Can I send a letter to Harry then?"

"About what?"

"His friend is a Death Eater," I answered simply standing from her bed and drying my cheeks with an arm.

 _Hogwarts…_

"Whoa Harry, is that an invisibility cloak?" I asked when I saw the shiny fabric.

"Yeah," he grinned, "Got it for Christmas but don't know who gave it to me."

I shrugged and touched the cool fabric, "You've use it before right?"

"Yeah," he admitted, "to sneak out and visit Hagrid."

I only nodded, Hermione and Ron hadn't been angry or cautious since I told them about me being a "Death Eater" but I'm not sure if Cho would understand. I was in Gryffindor common room invited by Hermione who was studying for a charms test that we had together.

"So what's the levitation charm?" Hermione asked.

 _"Wingardium Leviosa,"_ I answered smoothly, "Easy, c'mon something harder!"

"Unlocking?"

 _"Alohomora,"_ I smiled, "Did you figure anything out about Flamel?"

"Er," Hermione looked down, "Besides the Philosopher's Stone? We think Snape is looking for it."

"What?" I asked sitting up straighter, "Professor Snape?"

"Who else?" Harry asked drily, "He must want the Elixir of Life so he can live forever."

I frowned unconsciously rubbing my left forearm where the Dark Mark was burned into my flesh, my eyes closed as it began to throb like it normally did when I touched it, "Really?"

"Yeah," Hermione nodded, "We are sneaking in, we know how to get past the three headed dog."

"I need to come with you guys," I declared, "No one knows Snape like I do, and he favors me. I'm coming with you!"

"Fine," Harry sighed, "You better go back to Ravenclaw Tower then."

"Tonight," I whispered as I stood and wrapped my black cloak around my shoulder, "See you Harry, Hermione."

With that I climbed out of the painting and running down the hall as quietly as I could, I let my senses take over when I heard something strange.

 _"My lord?" a voice asked._

 _"Tonight we must get the stone," a voice hissed viciously._

 _"Y-yes master!" the first voice yelped, "What about the fox girl?"_

 _"Vulpecula?" the second hissed, "I will want to meet her when I have my own body, she shows potential."_

 _"Of course m-master, a-anything you wish," the first stammered fearfully._

 _"Good."_

I nearly ran into Professor Snape when I heard the last few words my face pale in the torchlight.

"Vulpecula?" he asked suspiciously, "What are you doing?"

"Sorry professor!" I yelped shaking my head, "Just dizzy, I may be sick."

"Are you listening to anyone?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"W-what?" I looked up alarmed.

"Don't deny it Vulpecula," he whispered, "I know you have powers."

"Yes," I replied softly feeling blood rush to my head, "I don't know who though."

"Your mother is in Azkaban correct?" he queried.

I jerked back, "Yes."

"You bear the Dark Mark Vulpecula," he looked at me with his dark eyes, "You look like Bella anyways."

I lowered my head, "I never knew professor, only from the occasional pictures Andromeda has."

"Yes," Snape started off, "Go back to your tower."

Shaking from the encounter I ran back and fell into my bed still in my cloak, my eyes closed and I managed to drift of before waking to the cool night. It was time to go.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy! There will only be two uploads this week, it's been chaotic. THIS SERIES WILL COMBINE BOTH BOOK AND MOVIES, ESPECIALLY NEXT TIME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does!**

 **A/N: Hi! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's the end of Vulpecula's first year with Harry and Hermione and Ron, will she survive it? Solve the mysteries of the Dark Lord? Please review!**

I quickly met up with Harry and Hermione and Ron who were standing at the door leading to the three headed dog, "Ready?"

"Definitely," Hermione whispered gripping her wand so her knuckles were pale white, "We need music."

"I think Snape has that taken care for us," I replied when I heard the harp through the wall, "A harp I think."

"Then lets hurry," Harry called shedding the cloak and pushing through the door to Fluffy's giant heads. We quickly found the trapdoor under one of Fluffy's giant paws, "Great."

I quickly closed my eyes to here a loud bang in the chamber and someone whispering.

 _"Quickly, Harry is coming!" the snake-like voice hissed._

 _"Yes master!"_

"Hurry!" I opened my eyes, "They're almost there!"

"They?" Hermione looked at me.

"Two people, I don't know who though and I don't want to try to see with my abilities," I chewed my bottom lip, "I might not be able to get back, uh Ron?"

"Why is it so quiet?" Ron whimpered.

That's when we stiffened when we realized the harp wasn't playing anymore, "The harp stopped," Harry hissed.

There was a sniff and one of Fluffy's eyes opened, in an instant all three heads were poised to attack snarling their rank breath in our faces, "JUMP!" Harry screamed.

He jumped through the trapdoor followed by Hermione and Ron; I went last pointing my wand at Fluffy, _"Lumos Maxima!"_

I squeezed my eyes shut and jumped but the blinding light seared through my eyes as I fell down after my friends. I landed in a tangle of a plant that instantly wrapped around me, I opened my eyes dazed struggling as I squeezed tighter and tighter, "Hermione!"

"It's Devil Snare! Relax!" Hermione shouted, "Ron! Stop struggling or it'll kill you!"

"BLOODY HELL HERMIONE!" he shouted as it curled tighter around him, "NOT HELPING!"

I instantly loosened my muscles and sank down falling on my feet next to Hermione under the giant writhing plant, "We need to help Ron." I drew my wand as Harry fell on his butt next to us, "One three."

"Three, two, one!" I yelled, _"Lumos Maxima!"_

There was a flash so bright that it made my eyes water even if they were close, there was a thump and a cry of shock from Ron, "My eyes!"

"Oh shush," I gingerly opened my eyes and blinked the black circles and dizziness away, "We need to hurry!"

We sprinted forward down the hall as the rustle of wings grew louder and louder then we entered a big room full of flying keys, "Talk about losing your keys."

"Look brooms!" Harry called running over to five brooms, "I think we need to find a key that gets us through the door."

"Then let's go Seeker!" I called grabbing a broom and kicking off the ground, years of flying in the forest paid off as I zipped up through the mess of keys.

"That one!" Harry called pointing to an "injured" key flapping around with its wings crumpled.

"Take left!" I yelled as I dove down on its right chasing it toward Harry. I loped around and send a flurry of keys scattering as Harry grabbed the key we needed. Hermione and Ron touched down back to the ground and we followed with me sprinting at the door as a swarm of silver keys dove down upon us.

"Hurry!" Ron screamed.

Harry stuffed the key in and the door opened, we fell through locking the door behind us as we landed in a pile.

"Okay now what," I frowned looking at the giant chess board. There were pieces missing from the black side but the rest towered over us with gleaming swords or shining pointy hooves.

"Wizard chess?" Ron asked, "Finally, something I'm actually good at!"

"What do we do though?" Hermione asked as she tried to walk past the pawns that drew their swords, "Play?"

"Yes," I say nodding to the empty squares, "Ever played chess before?"

"I'll be a knight," Ron said scrambling up his chess piece, "Harry, you be a rook and Hermione a can be a bishop."

"I can be the other bishop," I say, "What's the strategy?"

"The four move one?" Ron asked.

"They will expect it and we are black so," I bit back a small laugh, Black was my mother's maiden name.

"Look," Harry said nervously.

The pawn moved up and land on a square, Ron gulped and said clearly, "Pawn E2 to E4."

Just as it moved the other pawn drew its sword and slashed our pawn to tiny pieces of blackened rubble. There was a shocked gasp from Harry and a squeak from Hermione.

"Okay don't step off your square if it's not your turn," Ron said shakily, "Or that may happen."

"Change of strategy," I whispered.

We started a game of the world's most dangerous chess match, playing so that our friends won't get smashed to tiny pieces. Suddenly I realized what Ron was going to do, "Ron!"

"I have to, and then Harry will be free to checkmate the king! We'll win Vulpecula!" he replied before spurring his knight into the square.

Before Hermione could scream the queen smashed the knight into pieces throwing Ron off hitting the ground unconscious.

"Don't!" I screamed as she almost stepped off her square, "Harry checkmate the king!"

Shakily he moved to the square Ron had left opened and said, "Checkmate."

There was a clatter as the sword that the king held fell at Harry's feet, "Ron!"

We ran to Ron who was sprawled on the ground unconscious, Harry looked at Hermione, "Take Ron to the hospital wing and send a letter to Dumbledore to get back!"

Hermione nodded before grabbing Ron's shirt and starting back to the door as we started to the door that was opened. When we ran through we stopped cold at the staircase leading down it wasn't Snape but Professor Quirrel.

"Professor?" I asked, "Where is he?"

"You!" Harry gasped shocked.

"Me," Quirrel turned, "I was wondering when I'd be meeting you."

"But I thought – Snape – he," Harry stammered.

"Never mind Severus," Quirrel shot off looking at me, "My or our master wanted to see you, Vulpecula saying your mother and father were in his inner circle."

I glared at him, "Where is he? I heard you talking to somebody you called master."

"Ah," he grinned, "Our master."

"Let me speak to them," a voice suddenly hissed making Quirrel's face drain of color.

"My lord, you aren't strong enough," he whispered..

"Do not test me Quirrel," the voice replied making Quirrel gulp and turn, he reached up and undid his turban showing a terrifying sight. Voldemort's face was sticking from the back of Quirrel's head.

"Ack!" Harry yelped.

"Sieze him!" Voldemort shrieked as Quirrel turned, "He knows how to get the stone!"

Quirrel leaped at Harry as my arm started to throb making me fall to my knees but I used this springing up as Quirrel started to howl in pain. At the touch of Harry's skin his own started to smolder, "Harry!"

Harry didn't seem to listen as he lounged up and grabbed Quirrel as the older wizard thrashed trying to free himself but he turned to dust his robes falling down. I suddenly bent over as my arm started throbbing even harder burning into my skin. There was a scream and I heard something fall but I couldn't see as my vision blurred.

~o~

Bellatrix POV

~o~

I leaned up against the cell my head in my hands, "Vulpie… Foxy…"

My voice was raw from another night of screaming, _what happened to Vulpecula this year? Has she gone to Hogwarts yet? Does she even know about me?_

I closed my eyes as another dementor flitted past sending a chill up my spine, I shook my head before slumping onto the ground my body quivering, _How many years has it been? 11? 12? Has my lord returned? No, he would have come for me by now_

Closing my eyes I breathed out, "My lord? Can you hear me? Please break us out, my lord."

"SHUT UP LESTRANGE," a voice snapped.

"Be quiet Black," I retorted, "Shut your traitorous mouth! He will rescue us!"

"THE IDIOT IS DEAD!" Sirius bellowed.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" the prison guard yelled, "Hey dementor!"

There was a severe drop and I froze as I scream was torn from my lips; a blackish figure swooped down on me and began to feed. Cold spread through me as my voice died replaced by a rasping cough.

Once it was done it swooped away leaving me weakly coughing my eyes squeezed shut against the bitter cold, "Vulpecula…"

When I opened my eyes, my vision went hazy as the last few images disappeared replaced by a grey wall, my body gave another shudder before I closed my eyes again.

~o~

Vulpecula POV

~o~

I woke up from the nightmare my breath ragged to find myself in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. My eyes blurring as the strange dream flashed in my mind _, was that was my mother?_

I shook my head and sat up to a table of Ravenclaw treats mixed with two Gryffindor colored presents, most likely from Hermione and Ron. Glancing around, I saw Harry in the bed across from me but nobody else.

I just laid back down squeezing my eyes close as tight as they could go, "What happened?"

"Harry defeated Voldemort," a voice replied, Snape.

"Professor!" I opened my eyes to the professor looking at me, "I didn't know you were there!"

"You saw the Dark Lord?" Snape pressed.

"Yes," I replied, "And Quirrel said something about my mum being in his inner circle."

"Yes," Snape agreed, "Bellatrix was in Voldemort's inner circle, one of the darkest witches, Queen of Pain as some call her."

"Really?" I asked, "I dreamed of her, she was in Azkaban yelling at someone named Sirius Black."

Snape's face screwed up, "Black, her cousin. They loathe each other, Bellatrix saying he was a blood traitor."

"Oh," I mumbled, "Why are you here then?"

"You are one of my best students," Snape replied, "And you really are the only one that I can say that shares the burden of the Dark Side."

I only nodded, "Okay then, did anything happen while I was out?"

"No, beside the entire school knowing but I must go," Snape stood and left before I could say anything else my questions still hanging in my lips.

The Hogwarts Express home for the summer was full of chatter and yells as it rocked to London; Hermione was absorbed in a book while Harry and Ron were gulping down chocolate frogs.

"What are you excited for next year?" Hermione asked, "I'd say school in general."

"Of course," I grinned, "I'm trying out for the Quidditch team next year! Chaser, mum's going to get me a Nimbus 2000!"

"Really?" Ron asked, "Lucky… I don't know about me."

"I'm looking forward for school; I have to go back to the Dursleys," Harry said glumly, "They won't let me do any of my homework."

"Yikes," Hermione frowned, "We do have a lot for Transfiguration."

"Hermione!" I giggled.

We all burst out laughing as the train started to slow, then there was the screech and the train stopped completely. We stood up and filed out to the platform, there was a yell from my right and Nymphie was sprinting to me.

"Nymphie!" I squealed running into her waiting arms, "I missed you!"

"Vulpie! How was school?" Nymphadora replied.

"Besides Voldemort?" This made Nymphie wince but smile.

"Awesome!" I laughed, "There's so much to learn!"

"C'mon, mum is at home and she was cooking something you really like!" Nymphie grinned before we disapparated home for the summer.

 _Summer…_

~o~

 _Dear Harry,_

 _How are you this summer? How are the Dursleys treating you? I really miss you all, Ron has been over since his mum and my aunt know each other. Ginny, Ron's youngest sibling, is going to Hogwarts next year! I am super excited for Quidditch! Good luck next year because Ravenclaw is going to crush Gryffindor! Please write back soon!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Vulpecula Lestrange_

~o~

I gave the letter to my owl and watched as she hopped out the window flying into the distance where Harry lived on a muggle street. I hoped the Dursleys didn't mind Wind Rider, she was small but did often make a lot of sound if agitated.

"Vulpie!" Nymphie knocked on my door, "Can I come in?"

"The door is opened you know," I answered as she opened the birch door, "I don't bother with locking spells unless I need to."

"Wotcher," grinned Nymphie, "I'll drop by every day then!"

"Not good," I answered smiling, "I'll put up charms if you do!"

Nymphie sat down on my bed, "So, how is summer?"

"Fine," I reply, "A bit boring without you or Hermione to talk to, Ron's fine but he can get annoying with his constant nagging."

"Auror training is really hard," Nymphie sighed, "I can't control myself, as you know I am dead clumsy."

"Yeah," I replied honestly, "You can't walk five feet without knocking something over!"

"Hey!" Nymphie laughed, "I really like it though, standing up for Hufflepuffs while doing so. So many people think we are total idiots!"

"I don't," I hugged her, "Even if you are my cousin, you're still a soul sister!"

"Yeah, you too lil' sis," Nymphie whispered wrapping me into her warm embrace the both of us still laughing like we used to.

 **A/N: So? How did you like it? Please review, there will also from here out be two chapters a week, maybe two from one story or one from one and the other. Please tell me what you think about that!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does!**

 **A/N: Okay, this is a redone version of the other, it kinda bugged out but yeah...**

* * *

 **Mandy: Thanks for the review! It really made my day while I was writing this!**

* * *

I gently traced my Dark Mark sitting by my window on the ledge I had put fluffy pillows on, the gentle touch was enough to send a jolt through my body that made me shiver. The cold was undeniable, dark and powerful but also made me feel brainwashed.

Shaking my head I stood and made my way over to my books, the tales or textbooks were left open on varying levels of completion; _Hogwarts: A History_ was propped up on the page about Ravenclaw.

 _Known as the most intelligent of the Houses, Ravenclaw was founded by Rowena Ravenclaw as she looked for those ready of mind to learn about magic. Her skills greatly rivaled Salazar Slytherin and she was capable of doing magic unknown to wizardry today. Her magic included the use of non-verbal magic and she was said to be a skilled Occlumens and Legimens._

 _Ravenclaw is home to those the Sorting Hat thinks will become great in life onwards, the most skilled have gone to Hogwarts and have been sorted into Ravenclaw where they help each other learn and thrive from pure knowledge._

"Only, I would also be in Slytherin," I whispered to myself, I bit the inside of my cheek unknowing until my saliva started to taste of blood.

 _The House of ambition, Slytherin was founded by Salazar Slytherin, a parsel tongue and a noble pure blood. He looked for those only worthy of magic with pure blood running through their veins and an ambition to be greater than the rest. Many say that the House is the home to those evil and cunning yet many who were in Slytherin came out great._

 _Many of Salazar's pupils were taught the Dark Arts or have turned to darkness yet the majorities are consisting good souls eager to serve a purpose in life. There are many that have tainted the reputation of Hogwarts including notorious He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his band of Death Eaters._

Ambitious? I frowned, I guess I could but was it because I was from the House of Black? Most likely not, it must link with me being daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and a pure blood.

"Hoot," an owl's call jerked me from my thought and I saw Wind Rider, my brown and black owl, at the window with a letter in her beak.

I pushed the window opened and carried her to her cage where water magically appeared along with food. Clutching the letter in my hands I sat down and opened it reading it silently.

 _Dear Vulpecula,_

 _It has come to my attention that you are my sister's daughter, Bellatrix Lestrange, and currently living with Andromeda Tonks. I am Narcissa Malfoy mother of Draco, I believe you know him? Please give the attached letter to your aunt, it contains some information she must need to know about you. Hopefully I can reach you and speak to you in person but right now is not the time._

 _Narcissa Malfoy_

I stared at the paper for a minute before standing up and tucking the letter under my pillow, there was a moment where I felt fuzzy and disheveled but I snapped back and walked downstairs.

"Aunt Andrie? A letter came for you," I called as I walked into the kitchen, to see Nymphie and Andromeda kneeling over something.

As I stepped closer my Dark Mark started to pulse angrily, I glanced at the red mark on my arm and grit my teeth in pain, "Aunt Andrie?"

"Yes?" she replied distractedly, she turned to me her eyes blurred, "What is it?"

"What are you looking at?" I asked as I walked closer trying to ignore the pain on my left forearm.

"Oh some crystal ball," Nymphie looked up her eyes wide, "Nothing too bad, just some Divination practice."

"Really?" I asked suspicious when the hissing registered…

 _There will be one who changes the tide of war_

 _If good or bad she will carry the power of dual traits_

 _From the moment she was born marked by greater power_

 _House of the most pure, she shall endure_

 _Born with the power of stars_

 _Left to die yet saved by the last fender_

 _The stars aligned at the birth_

 _She shall change the tide of war…_

Andromeda had regained her clear eyed look as my face drained of color and blackness surrounded my vision. I fell before I knew it into the strong arms of Nymphadora just before I hit the ground. There was slight warmth then a crushing sensation before I lost consciousness entirely.

~o~

Bellatrix's POV

~o~

I could feel it throbbing, my mark, "My lord? Are you back?"

"Shut up Lestrange," Sirius hissed.

"Feeling cold today Black?" I retorted softly, my eyes darting to the bars in front of me, "He's coming back, and he will free us all. You'll see."

There was a dark feeling snaking up inside me I haven't felt in a long time, dark and powerful like I once was. The feeling of power when I tortured or killed, the darker times under the service of the Dark Lord as his best lieutenant and Death Eater. I grinned before laughing madly leaning against the wall as my laugh echoed down the corridors of Azkaban, pure dark pleasure.

"Oh, Black," I laughed until my sides hurt, the weakness made me choke and wheeze but the laughter continued.

"I hope you choke to death!" Sirius screamed.

I coughed out blood but wiped it away, "Oh dear cousin, to bad all your friends have darker endings, I heard you even murdered one."

This brought another round of hysterical laughter, mad and poisonous, from my mouth causing myself pain. My sides were heaving and my voice raspy, "Oh poor baby Black has no friends left! Two dead and the last an unreachable mutt! Poor baby Black, left to his least favorite cousin in Azkaban."

"I said shut up Lestrange!" Sirius bellowed, "Shut your mad mouth! You'll never get out as long as you live! SHUT UP!"

"Oh that's not how you treat your cousin is it?" I asked mockingly, this was the most delicious fun I had in years. Provoking Black was just so much fun, "Baby Black needs to cry? Go ahead if I care I'll start screaming for the dementors to suck out the tears!"

"Shut up Lestrange, you IDIOT JUST LIKE YOUR STUPID MASTER! YES! HE IS AN IDIOT TO BE DEFEATED BY A BABY! A _BABY_!"

I growled angrily my fists clenching, "Black, I'm warning you."

"WHAT IS IT LESTRANGE? YOU MAD? YOU INSANE MINDLESS FOLLOWER!" Sirius jeered.

I stood up so fast I was dizzy and the chains dug into my arm and legs rattled together, "How dare you provoke my master!"

My anger was flowing where the pleasure was there before but I loved the boil, "Once I'm free, you'll regret you were ever _born_ ," I hissed quietly but loud enough for him to hear, venom dripping from the words as I spat, "You hear?"

"Yes you fool," he sneered, "Say anything you want, you are still a mindless insane person to me."

I let out a loud, ear piercing shriek before dozens of the cursed dementors soared through the corridor drawing closer but I held my head higher letting the cold envelope me, I would never let anyone provoke my master, not ever.

~o~

Vulpecula's POV

~o~

I woke groggy from the dreamless nothingness, my vision blurred over before returning to normal but I stayed lying down. My mind still on the dream that I had of my mother again, Bellatrix standing as the dementors came her face demanding dignity even if her soul was ebbing away.

"Vulpie? Are you okay?" a voice whispered gently drawing me out of my dreamy thought to the present.

"Everything hurts," I whispered a smile forming on my lips, "I'm fine, really."

"We were so worried," Nymphadora replied, "You just kinda fainted."

I sat up slowly to not bring the dizziness and replied, "Well, I guess it was the prophecy about, um-"

"It's you Vulpie," Nymphadora answered, "Had your name on it, everything but I don't know why."

"It's fine, really," I blinked the sleepiness away rapidly, "Anyway, did Aunt Andrie see the letter?"

"Yeah," Nymphie grinned, "Broke down in tears of relief when she realized it was from Narcissa, hadn't talked to her since she was disowned."

"That's great," I said in obvious relief, "Now, about Hogwarts."

 _Platform 9 ¾…_

I waved to Nymphie and Aunt Andrie before walking to where Hermione and her parents were, she was pointing to the crowd talking about magic when she notice me, "Hey! Vulpecula!"

"Hi Hermione, good morning Mr. and Mrs. Granger," I smiled politely, "You are delivering Hermione to Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Mrs. Granger replied, "You must be Vulpecula Lestrange, Hermione talks highly of you."

"Yes, we are best friends," I replied looking at Hermione, "She is a considered the brightest witch of our age."

"Only behind you!" Hermione grinned, "I mean you can do wandless spells! And you know how to do non verbal charms!"

"Hermione, you know almost every spell in the world!" I laughed, "You are the brightest witch, stop being so humble!"

At the moment the words passed my lips the train whistle blew and students began to peel away to the train with last calls of goodbyes, "See you and Ron and Harry on the train!"

"See you Vulpecula!" Hermione call as I walked back to Nymphie.

"I'll miss you!" Nymphadora hugged me, "See you!"

"See you," I hugged her back grinning happily, I hugged Aunt Andrie also and went over to the train hopping on.

"Foxy!" Ginny called, the red headed girl rushed from the crowd ahead of the Weasley twins and into my arms, "We're going to Hogwarts!"

"Excited, huh?" I grinned at Fred, "Did you see Ron? I didn't see him anywhere."

"No, he was with us when we went to the station but they went in the portal last," Fred answered, "Haven't seen him, we went to Lee Jordan's parents, heard he had a new trick to show."

"Well thanks anyway," I smiled, "Want to sit with Hermione and me Ginny?"

"Yes!" she grinned. Her mane of red hair flying around wildly, "Let's go already!"

"Talking to blood traitors Tonks?" a voice drawled.

"For once Draco," I turned glaring at him and his Slytherin friends, "It's Lestrange, I'm daughter of Bellatrix, not Andromeda. And second, I don't care about blood, they are my friends so shut your face for Merlin's sake!"

Draco met my glare moving closer whipping his wand out, "Where's Scarboy anyway?"

"Go away!" I shouted, I turned away to a grinning Fred and George, "Leave Malfoy, he's jealous that we have real friends and he doesn't!"

He shot a spell that I simply raised my hand to and easily deflected, "Draco, drop it."

I left him glaring at me in rage and shock as we moved from the train car to where Hermione was waiting in a car reading from a giant book. Fred and George waved goodbye and moved out with silly grins waving.

"Hi Hermione, this is Ginny, Ron's sister, she's a first year," I introduced the two.

"Well, what house do you want to be in?" Hermione asked when the train was on it's way to Hogwarts.

"Gryffindor," she answered immediately, "my whole family has been in Gryffindor so naturally."

The shyness was long gone but Harry and Ron hadn't shown up yet, "Where are they?"

"No idea," Hermione looked out the compartment, "Do you think they missed the train?"

"No," I answered, "They were with Fred and George at the train station; they must be sitting somewhere else or something."

"Ugh," Hermione groaned, "Really? I told them I would save those seats! They shou- what's that?"

I looked out the window to see a flash of blue before it was gone but it looked like a car… no way, "Do you think that's Harry and Ron?"

"HARRY!" Ron's voice screamed.

"Yep," Ginny answered pushing herself against the window, "That's dad's flying car!"

"WHAT?" Hermione and I screamed at the same time when I saw the car fly alongside the train before it flew up wards but for the few seconds we caught the glimpse of red hair and black hair.

"What are they _doing_?" Hermione groaned slumping in her chair, "I can't believe it!"

"They are going to get into sooo much trouble!" Ginny giggled, "Mum's gonna be furious!"

"And she should be!" Hermione moaned, "They're going to get us negative points on the first day!"

"Your problem," I looked at the car as I dipped down again, "look it's Hogwarts!"

Ginny squealed in excitement, "I need to go to the first year car, bye!"

"Bye!" we called as she disappeared around the corner, "I hope you get into Gryffindor!"

"Oh Ronald," Hermione packed her face in a pout, "I can't believe he stole the car!"

"Harry too," I said when I had my robes on over my black muggle shirt and knee long capris, "They will get punished severely if McGonagall finds out about it."

Hermione just nods and we jump off the train to the carriages, "Hello threstrals."

"What?" she asked.

"You know the things that pull the carriages,"I petted one before hopping into the carriage, "Only seen by people who have seen death, yeah?"

"Oh," Hermione blushed, "Sorry, they're just invisible."

"Hope it stays that way," I joked lightly, "I don't know why I can see the threstrals, maybe when I had my Dark Mark branded on me."

"Yeah, maybe," she said distractedly as a group of students consisting of George, Fred, Lee Jordan, Penelope Clearwater and Daphne Greengrass walked over. Fred, George and Lee Jordan joined us while Penelope and Daphne went off find another carriage.

"Hello Jordan," I smiled.

"Sup Foxy," he smiled back, "See you spend a lot of time with the Weasleys."

"Yep," I answered and turned back to Hermione as the carriages started moving.

We sat down at our respected tables when the sorting started with me going to Ravenclaw and being greeted again by Penelope, the Ravenclaw Prefect with Benjamin Aldrige.

"Lovegood, Luna," Professor McGonagall called. The blonde haired girl was put into Ravenclaw with a cheerful applause sitting next to me.

"Hello, I'm Vulpecula," I greeted the new Ravnclaw.

"Luna," she replied in a dreamy tone, her blue eyes sparkled in the many candle flames, "Nice to meet you, do you think the nargles will be around at the dorms?"

"Nah," I replied having read the Quibbler on many occasions, "We should be free of those and Snorkacks until Christmas."

When Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor and we were beginning to eat Harry and Ron showed up earning everyone's confused stares. What had happened to the car?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does!**

 **A/N: Okay, admittedly this isn't my best chapter for it doesn't get you anywhere but acquaints you with some characters that will be a bit more important later. Please review! And... I am going to be writing another fanfic so it will be one chapter here and one there. Also have an amazing Spring Break! A bit late? Sorry...**

I followed Hermione as we found Harry and Ron, she instantly locked down on them, " _There_ you are! Where have you been? There are the most _ridiculous_ rumors- someone said you two had been expelled!"

Her tone was sharp with worry but Harry and Ron waved it away, "You saw us during the feast Hermione, we're fine! Well, tell us the password would you?"

"Wattlebird," Hermione answered stiffly, "Seriously though, you could have been hurt or _expelled_!"

"Can we go in?" Harry asked tiredly looking at me.

"Oh, they love you," I smile when I heard the cheers on the other side of the portrait when it swung open.

Cheers and warm light poured out of the round hole in the wall, the Gryffindors all inside cheering for Harry and Ron, "That was the best!"

"Oh they'll be talking about it for years to come!"

"Great job Harry!"

"Oh Harry! Nice entrance!"

"Yeah!"

"Good driving skills Ron! Almost muggle enough!"

The cheers made Harry and Ron grin and climb through but Hermione looked at me, "Do you?"

"Nah, I told Luna I would be there to show her something," I smiled, "Go enjoy the party, I'm a Ravenclaw after all!"

She waved before climbing in swinging the door shut letting the shadows swallow the rest of the hall as a voice said, "Vulpecula?"

"Professor Snape," I turned to look at the hook nosed teacher.

"What are you doing outside of Gryffindor Tower?"

"Sending my friends off, I was going back," I replied.

"Come to my office, we have matters to discuss.

I nodded knowing I wasn't in trouble and knowing arguing would be helpless, trying to listen to Harry while walking like I wasn't was hard but I managed for a bit until we moved down staircase to the dungeons.

"Have you been dreaming of your mother?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes, how do you know?" I replied instantly.

"Never mind that, the Dark Lord is returning and I want you to be careful," Snape looked at me, "It won't hurt you but you must look out for it, are you a parselmouth?"

"No, why would I be, that's rare," I replied then stopped, "I never tried talking to snakes though, never had a chance."

"You should be, the Dark Lord took favor in you giving you some extra abilities, being a parselmouth should be one of them. Your mother was delighted when he told her, willing to sacrifice you for the lord but I caught her crying a few nights later about how-" he stopped suddenly, "Never mind, here take this and go straight back to Ravenclaw Tower."

He handed me a slip of paper and I was ushered out the door, walking down the hall with the light from my wand leading me I tuned out while thinking about what Snape had said.

"If you were writing and the light went out, where would you be?" the knob in the shape eagle asked in a musical voice asked.

"In the dark," I answered.

When I stepped inside I was greeted by a familiar star painted roof and a room full of warm squishy chairs. Blue and grey appeared on the walls along with banners and eagles and statues of Rowena Ravenclaw and her missing diadem.

"Hello Vulpecula, strange how you keep your promises unlike many others to me," a voice answered me.

"Oh hi Luna," I smiled, I nodded to the statue under the giant banner, "Over here, you just need to say 'I wish for knowledge'," I said to the statue.

There was a rustle as the wall pulled back revealing a small and cozy library full of books and two brooms and Quidditch supplies in the corner, only the Quidditch players and a select few knew about this promising Rowena that they would keep it a secret and share to the most worthy. The library held almost everything that one would want to know about and had an enchanted book that answered almost every question you asked.

"Rowena made this for the future groups of Ravenclaws," I said once the door closed, "Enchanted so you can see out but they can't see in, a cool trick so be careful. Don't let anyone know!"

"Wow," Luna smiled looking around, "Must be made for keeping nargles out."

Her voice was dreamy and light as she smiled at me, "Thanks for showing me this!"

"No problem!" I answered, "We might need to need to go to bed though."

We headed to our dorms with parting goodbyes before I closed my eyes to another nightmare.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked me as she slid into the seat next to mine at the Ravenclaw table her tone gentle.

"Fine, I guess," I replied shaking my head, "Why are you here anyway? I mean you aren't a Ravenclaw even if we really want you!"

"Just wishing luck, you're trying out for the Quidditch team right?" Hermione asked a small smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah, Chaser," I replied looking up, "Afterschool, for the Ravenclaw today. Did Harry make it yesterday?"

"Yeah," Hermione breathed, "There was little competition anyways. Well good luck!"

"Thanks see you at D.A.D.A," I grinned.

"See you!" she called standing up and running to Gryffindor table, a book clutched in her hand.

 _Defense Against the Dark Arts…_

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts with me, Gilderoy Lockhart!" Professor Lockhart said at the top of the balcony, "First, a test!"

I looked at the other girls who were looking at him in awe and rolled my eyes, this idiot probably didn't even do anything he has claimed! He waved his wand and the tests flew out on our desks, my frustration grew when I looked at the test to see it had _nothing_ to with defense but of Lockhart.

Hermione on the other hand was scribbling down everything on the test while I leaned back in my chair twirling my wand. I closed my eyes and let my hearing wonder out of boredom.

 _"Oh!" Ginny's voice said, "It can write back? Oh that's cool!"_

 _"Who are you?" Ginny said as she wrote her pen scratching on parchment._

 _"Tom Marvolo Riddle," she read aloud. There was rustling and the book snapped shut jerking me out of listening._

"Well, seems you don't know that much of me," Lockhart frowned momentarily, "Now, here."

A cage appeared rattling, "I advise you not to scream or it may provoke them!" He whipped the cover off and the class started to laugh.

"Cornish pixies?" Dean asked through chuckles, "Really?"

"Let's see what you make off them!" Lockhart replied clearly disappointed that we hadn't screamed. He twirled his wand and the cage opened the pixies flooding out, Hermione let out a scream as they began to attack the textbooks and the skeletons around the room.

They grabbed Neville and started to pull him up dangling him on the chandelier laughing, Hermione swatted a pixie and we both drew our wands, _"Immobulus!"_

The spell seemed to have frozen the pixies but the sill floated around in the air, their confusion evident. Neville, who was hanging from the chandelier, complained, "Why does it always have to be me?"

Finally! School was over and we were free for the evening leaving me rushing to the Quidditch field with my Nimbus in hand; I saw Luna and walked over to her a smile on my face.

"Oh hi Luna, I didn't expect you to be here!" I chirped to the blonde haired girl.

"I just wanted to see if Ravenclaw was better than Gryffindor, they were pretty good, but Ron started to throw up slugs after his wand backfired on him," Luna answered. Her blue eyes met mine and we both grinned.

"Oh," I turned to see Cho waving to me, "Well, I better go!"

"Hey Cho, trying out?" I smiled. My head nodded to her Cleansweep and she nodded back.

"Seeker, you?"

"Chaser, Tonks has been teaching me since I was really young," I replied.

"Well, good luck, heard Austin was trying out for Chaser too," she turned to Marietta and I walked to the field where Roger Davies was.

"Okay!" Roger Davies called to us as the captain of the team, "If you're trying out for Seeker over here by Cho and Chaser over there by Tommie!"

I calmly walked to Tommie and we exchanged small smiles, "Hi, Vulpecula?"

"Yes," I did a slight bow with a small smile, "Only Chaser staying?"

"Sadly," Tommie nodded to Roger, "Sydney dropped out since her broom was broken and she couldn't get another and Christina's last year at Hogwarts was last year."

"Well, time for new blood," I joked earning a smile.

"Okay, Chasers! Up!" Tommie addressed the other eleven tryout members.

My broom leaped into my hands and I flew up feeling the broom move easily to the slightest movement I make. A quaffle was thrown to me and I grabbed it easily with my right arm and tossed it to the person next to me.

"Okay! We're going to play!" Roger called, "Go!"

A quaffle and I dropped, my eyes darted out looking for someone and I ducked another attempt and streaked to the hoops, score!

After an hour of this, I touched down windblown and grinning from the exhilaration of the game.

"Tommie?" Roger looked at the Chaser, "We will post it tonight at the dorms at exactly 6, until then!"

I turned to Cho, "Wow, you're an amazing Seeker!"

"Thanks but I think Abby was cheating on your side," she nodded to the brunette who was talking to Marietta.

"Me too but it's done, I need to meet up with Potter though," I waved goodbye before walking to the school.

"Hermione!" I called when I saw the bushy haired girl and Ron.

"Have you seen Harry?" I asked breathless from running around the school.

"No," Ron answered, "We were looking for him, he had detention with Lockhart."

I rolled my eyes leaning against the wall, "It's nearly 6, let's just get this over with."

Hermione nodded as I closed my eyes; suddenly I heard a spitting cat shriek and a hissing voice and my eyes flew open, "What was that?"

"What?" Hermione looked at me her eyes widening, "Can you see it?"

"I don't think so but let's go!" I turned my wand in my left hand which was white at the knuckles.

We rounded the corner to see Harry standing in a pool of water with Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, hanging by her tail still.

"Harry?!" I yelled. I stared at him my eyes wide; at that moment the entire school seemed to show up.

"What have you done with my cat?" Filch screamed running to Mrs. Norris.

"I f-found her like that!" Harry protested.

"I just heard her scream and we just got here!" I looked at Ron and Hermione, then to the Slytherins behind us finding Draco, "We have no idea what happened."

"You killed her!" Filch's screeched, "Minerva do something!"

Professor McGonagall looked at us, "Everyone off to bed, now, except you Potter and your friends."

She looked to Dumbledore who nodded, "Come with me Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger and Lestrange."

"Headmaster," I looked up at him and he nodded, "Go Miss Lestrange, but meet me in my office."

I sent a look at Harry before I turned to Professor Snape and ran down the hall my teeth grit as the pain slowly built in my arm. I heard Snape following me and ducked into a spare classroom and undid the glamour.

"What is it Vulpecula?" Snape asked, "Is it burning?"

"You think?" I snapped as the black mark sent another blaze of white pain through me, "I don't know why though."

"Do you know what attacked the cat?" Snape asked.

"No! I just heard some hissing in a voice or something then Mrs. Norris's cat screams," I answered glancing up from the writhing Dark Mark. The pain was slowly decreasing but there was still throbbing, "I was looking for Harry but well, I guess we found him."

"Well," Snape said, "You might want to go to Dumbledore office; I imagine he would be done with your friends."

I nodded before reapplying the glamour and leaving, shadows flickering across my face as I walked down the now deserted hallway.

~o~

Bellatrix's POV

~o~

There was still a lingering coldness even if the dementor had left in what seemed like hours ago. I leaned against the wall twisting my grey shackles and watching them chaff my unnaturally pale skin. The raw flesh was red from the years of doing so and the pain was numbed by the cold air, the sting never quite went away though.

I breathed in the frosty air and stretched my legs out looking across the hall to where Sirius was turned away from me shivering. I couldn't find the strength to tease anyways, closing my eyes I curled my legs up against me and tried to go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the spells! They belong to JK Rowling**

 **A/N: Wow, this was a bit long, oh well. I hope you enjoy! It is a bit better in quality than some of the other chapters if i do say so, please review!**

I arrived at Dumbledore's office as and to my surprise, they were still in there as if they hadn't even begun. Then I heard the rustle of robes and Snape strode in behind me, "Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Miss Lestrange, Professor Snape," Dumbledore nodded to an empty seat next to Hermione.

"So, you three were wandering the halls at night?" Snape asked icily, I blinked when I heard "three" not "four".

"I was serving detention," Harry answered as if he was reading a script, "Professor Lockhart."

"Yes," Lockhart nodded, "He was with me when I figured out I had accidently kept him later than needed."

"After supper and near midnight?" Snape glared at the new professor, "Seems fairly unlikely, Gilderoy. And it doesn't explain why Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley were out and about."

"And me," I looked up at him chin raised, "I was with them after all but we didn't write 'Enemies of the heir, beware' on the wall in blood."

"And Petrifying my cat!" Filch spat.

"I say the proper punishment for Potter is to take him from the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Snape looked at Dumbledore who pondered this.

"Severus!" Professor McGonagall put in, "I don't see any reason why the boy should be removed from the team, and the cat wasn't hit over the head with the broomstick! There is no evidence that Potter or his friends have done anything wrong."

"Innocent until proven guilty," Dumbledore decided.

"What?" Filch bellowed, "My cat has been Petrified! I want to see some _punishment!_ "

"A draught should be able to cure her," Dumbledore answered, "Professor Sprout has some young Mandrakes growing, we should whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in no time that should revive Mrs. Norris."

"I could do it!" Lockhart offered, "I could whip it up in my sleep-"

"I believe I am the Potions Master," Snape retorted causing an awkward pause to stretch over several moments.

"You four may go," Dumbledore dismissed us and we left quickly.

"Why does Snape hate us so much?" Hermione grumbled as we stood outside Gryffindor Tower, "He didn't even mention you!"

"Did you think I should have mentioned the voices?" Harry asked.

"Nah," Ron turned to the portrait, "Hearing voices in the Wizarding world isn't good."

"Oh well," I shrugged, "Better get going before Snape decides to frame you guys for something else, tomorrow!"

"Bye," Hermione waved before they disappeared through the portrait.

I was in the Ravenclaw room with the rest of the team, "Congratulations Vulpecula on getting on the team!"

"Thanks," I smiled lying down on the plush pillows littering the ground with a Quidditch book spread out on my lap. Chaser! Quidditch! Nimbus 2000s!

"I was surprised," I smiled at Cho, "We were really excited."

Cho grinned back, "Go Ravenclaws!"

"Ravenclaws!" the team called not caring of being loud due to the muffling spells placed.

Luna was sitting to my left was for once not bullied by the others who called her 'Looney Lovegood' but Luna. She was full of House energy and that was acceptable by the team's standards.

The next day was spent in the library brushing up on homework, mostly for Ron and Harry and looking for books with Hermione. I had finished my history homework the other day with four and a half feet with my smaller handwriting.

"Ugh! All the _Hogwarts: A History_ books are checked out and there's a two week waiting line!" Hermione grouched, "I wish I didn't leave mine at home! I couldn't fit it with all the Lockhart books in my trunk."

"Oh, you can borrow mine," I pushed the book I was reading to her, "I don't need it anymore."

"Hey, Hermione," Ron broke in as she started flipping through my book, "Can I read your homework-"

"Ron! You had ten days to finish it!" Hermione protested.

"But only for two inches!" Ron replied.

When the bell rang, they walked the entire way to History of Magic arguing while I followed next to Harry. History of Magic was the _most_ boring subject taught my Professor Binns who talked in a bored drawling voice.

I sat next to Hermione and we seemed to be the only ones who were paying attention as the others were sleeping or lost in their own worlds. I was writing down notes before Hermione put her hand up.

"Can you tell us about the Chamber of Secrets, professor?" she asked.

"My subject is about dealing about facts," Professor Binns answered sharply.

He was slightly uncomfortable at the attention he was receiving from the class that normally ignored him.

"Yes, but it was about facts wasn't it?" Hermione pressed.

"Well, the chambers were made thousands of years ago when the four founders: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helena Hufflepuff. For a while they worked in harmony but Salazar thought that many they taught were unworthy of learning magic but when this idea was denied he made the chambers to purge the school of those, by his eyes, unworthy of studying magic."

The class was hanging onto his very words and when he was finished there was an uneasy silence that blanketed the room. There were several exchanged but the look on Professor Binns told us that the discussion was over.

"Follow me," Hermione hissed when were out of the class.

We did up to the second floor that was flooded with water, "Why are we going here?"

"Ew! Spiders!" Ron whined pointing to the small arachnids fighting to get through a crack.

"What? Spiders?" I asked looking mildly interested at the crawling circles disappearing through the crack in the wall.

"I don't like spiders!" Ron complained as we pushed into the wet bathroom to a ghostly shape drifting about crying.

"Hi Myrtle!" I called to the ghost.

"This is the _girls'_ bathroom, they aren't girls!" Myrtle answered glaring at Harry and Ron.

"I just wanted to show them how nice the place was!" Hermione chirped with false cheeriness.

"Ask her," Harry whispered but it didn't go unnoticed by Myrtle.

"Why do people always talk behind my back?" she cried raising up with choked sobs.

"Did you see anything suspicious?" Harry butted in.

"No," she answered curtly, "Peeves upset me so much I went here to try to kill myself when I realized I was-"

"Already dead?" Ron put in.

Myrtle gave a sharp scream and dove down a toilet sending another wave of water to spill onto the already shiny ground.

"Oh well," Hermione shrugged as we walked out only to be startled by a loud angry.

"RON!" Percy Weasley bellowed angrily, "What are you doing? That's the girls' bathroom!"

"Just looking for clues!" Ron yelped.

"Go back to Gryffindor Tower!" he yelled.

I rolled my eyes as he failed to notice I wasn't a Gryffindor and said, "Are you going to dock points?"

"From my own House?" Percy said as if the mere thought was disastrous, "No!"

"Oh well," I said walking away, "Then I guess you won't dock points from Ravenclaw either!"

 _Several Days Later…_

I leaned against the wall my messenger bag slung over my shoulder waiting for Hermione, Harry, and Ron to come out of their class. A book that Hermione wanted in hand, _Moste Potente Potions_ , which was found in the Ravenclaw room, now nicknamed the Answer by Tommie and Roger.

"Did you find it?" Hermione asked at the library where we crowded around the table.

"Yeah," I replied, "Polyjuice Potion, right there. Jeepers, that's going to be hard."

"That's the most complicated potion I've ever seen!" Ron whispered.

"Yeah but we have two of the brightest witches with us and one who is on very good terms with Snape," Harry answered looking at me.

"Gross, I don't want to drink anything with Crabbe's toenails in it!" Ron protested.

"Well, if you chicken out," Hermione said, " _I_ don't want to break the rules. So there!"

"No, we will do this but it involves stealing from Snape secret stores…" Harry looked at me, "Do you think we could?"

"You have the cloak," I answered, "But it would take at least a month to brew."

"What?" Ron exclaimed, "Malfoy would have attacked at least half the muggle-borns in the school!"

"Just knock Malfoy off his broom tomorrow," I grinned.

"Yeah, there will be a lot less hassle if you just do that," Hermione agreed.

~o~

"Slytherin has way better brooms than you guys and girls," I blinked at Draco who was lounging and talking to the team, Katie Bell nodded as she peeled another package she got.

"The fastest," Fred agreed.

"Well, good luck, loser plays us and we just got a bunch of new brooms and blood," I nodded to Ravenclaw team.

"Well, it's going to be a challenge then!" George grinned, "Heard you guys have a new strategy."

"Mmm hmm," I smiled, "Well, I better head back to Ravenclaw table, good luck and please crush them!"

"Sure," George nodded.

 _Quidditch Field…_

Harry and the other 13 player rose up with a deafening roar from the crowd as the quaffle was thrown up. Angelina grabbed it and they pelted away, I was sitting with Ron and Hermione cheering on Gryffindor's side of the field.

"Go Potter!" Colin screamed flashing his camera as a bludger sped toward Harry.

He dodged it and George smacked it away, it circled back around and pelted towards Harry yet again, "Harry!"

He ducked yet again and George sped to him knocking the Bludger dangerously close to Malfoy who was circling the pitch. It continued to assault Harry with attacks forcing him to stop looking for the Snitch and focus on not getting hit by the Bludger.

"What's going on?" I whirled to Ron who shook his head wildly.

"Slytherin is leading 60-0," Lee Jordan was announcing but Fred had diverted his attention to the Bludger.

"Time out!" Professor Hooch's whistle blew and the Gryffindor team landed. Fred and George pale in the rain that was splattering the ground.

After the break, Harry was flying around arm outstretched for the flash of gold when the rogue bludger smashed into his elbow.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked.

Harry, now wounded, still swooped onto the ground and caught the flying Snitch, "Gryffindor has won! He has the Snitch! Potter's got the Snitch!"

"You won!" I shouted as I race to the field next to Harry who was holding his arm face white in pain.

"My arm broke-" he managed.

"Duh, idiot," I rolled my eyes drawing my wand as another voice cut in.

"I can heal broken bones no problem!" Lockhart grinned, "Let me try!"

"Um, shouldn't I go to the hospital wing?" Harry managed.

"No no," Lockhart drew his wand and waved it. Then his arm flopped down.

"Lockhart?" Hermione started as Harry looked down at it, "Did you remove his bones?"

"Uh, that may happen sometimes," Lockhart paled, "Let's get him to the hospital wing."

"Oh what a fraud!" I hissed when we levitated an unconscious Harry to the hospital wing, I lowered him when we were outside the doors and dragged him in.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey raged, "Why didn't you bring him to me straight away? I can mend bones in a second but growing them back?"

"Professor Lockhart insisted on doing it," I said with undisguised contempt, "Harry didn't want him to but he insisted."

"Oh," Madam Pomfrey seemed to swell in anger, "Well, this will be a rough night."

"Great, another Lockhart moment then," I grumbled stalking out of the doors when she dismissed us, "Hermione, choose someone else to idolize!"

"It was just a mistake," Hermione said though she didn't seem convinced.

"Oh well," I walked back to the field and to Lockhart, "We sent him to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey will have to use _Skele-Gro_ to grow the bones back."

"Oh if she needs another batch of it I can whip it u-" Lockhart started.

"She is well supplied," I answered curtly before walking back to the castle.

"Sharp," Ron grinned.

"Well, I'm going to my dorm, see you!" I called walking over to the mass of silver and blue clad students talking in hushed tones.

It was even more chaotic in the morning; Colin Creevy had been Petrified over night and was going to join Mrs. Norris in the hospital wing. The entire school was suspecting Harry but he didn't seem fazed by the negative energy being directed at him.

"Something is sneaking around in the halls," Harry told us what had happened to Colin in the night while he was growing his bones back. We were lounged in the Gryffindor Common room with me in my muggle black shirt and normal capris.

"Is it something that can become invisible?" Hermione asked, "Or can change into armor? Oh, have you heard of the dueling club today?"

"Dueling club?" I asked perking up, "No, I was finishing my Charms homework on repairing charms."

"There's a dueling club happening tonight, anyone can join, are you coming?" Hermione prompted eagerly, "I want to learn some new spells. Maybe defense spells."

"Are you guys staying for Christmas?" Ron asked me, "We are."

"I have to go home," I said wistfully, "You know, Tonks and Aunt Andrie are going to have a party, I have to be there and I will go every year."

"We were going to brew it," Hermione looked worried, "We have Potions next, you?"

"Herbology," I answered, "Then Transfiguration."

"We were going to get the supplies," Harry whispered, "I have an idea."

"Good but I better go, classes start in 20," I smiled, "Also, I didn't say congratulations on winning the match yesterday, now we are going to crush Slytherin tomorrow and I'll make sure Malfoy gets it."

I walked out of the portrait and to my dorm to grab my things when Snape caught me in the hall.

"Miss Lestrange?" he asked, "Can you come with me please?"

"Yes sir," I did nervously running my fingernail up and down the strap of my bag. The cloth was molded from me doing that when I was nervous and it caught the broken edges from Quidditch practices.

"Are your friends going to steal from my stores?" he asked, an anger running below the sternness.

"No sir," I replied, instantly I smiled inwardly on my many practices of Occlumency with Nymphie. I had built a strong barrier that not even my aunt who was highly skilled could break through.

"A skilled Occlumens," Snape remarked, "Now, tell me or I will be forced to use Veritaserum."

"I'm afraid that won't work Professor," I said sweetly, "I have some magic due to my other magical abilities that make me almost immune to potions and poisons alike though I do tend to get really sick."

"Oh well," Snape frowned, "If I do find out you and your friends are stealing from my stores."

"Then I can go become a Death Eater and terrorize the world, I already know some fun curses," I smiled innocently, "Follow my parent's footsteps, I am pretty skilled anyways."

Snape's lip twitched and he nodded to the door, "Just be warned, your friends can't say the same."

"How do you even know if we are going to steal some ingredients?" I asked.

"Malfoy heard you speaking of an illegal potion, Polyjuice and I am the only one to have the ingredients."

"Malfoy was spying on us when we were looking up potions? Did he hear us talking about the Wolfbane potion? Or the Draught of the Living Dead? Only Polyjuice?"

Snape's lip curled and he swept out of the room, "You may go, Lestrange."

"Gather round! Gather round! Can everyone hear me? Okay, let's get started, Headmaster Dumbledore has agreed on letting me open a dueling club!" Lockhart exclaimed as if we didn't know why we were here.

"I want to start off with a simple and effective one aided by Professor Snape, don't worry, you will still have your Potions Master by the end of the session!" Lockhart turned to Snape, "Now, first you must bow and begin!"

 _"Expelliarmus,"_ Snape said almost bored. The white flash hit Lockhart with such force his wand flew from his hand and he flew through the air.

"Ah, good," he said weakly as he scrambled up from the ground, "A disarming charm, very effective."

Lavender Brown handed Lockhart his wand back doe eyed in awe as he nodded to her, "An excellent idea Professor Snape though a bit obvious, I could have stopped you easily but I decided on letting the students see what the spell does."

Snape looked like he was ready to _Avada Kedavra_ Lockhart into oblivion but he remained silent, Lockhart continued, "Now let us see, Professor Snape, do you want to chose someone and I to duel?"

"Malfoy," Snape said steely with anger

"Harry, how about it?" Lockhart chirped.

"Break his nose," I whispered, "Or burn him with _relishio_ , causes some spark to shoot from your wand."

"Okay," Harry murmured before jumping onto the table and bowing to a grinning Malfoy.

 _"Levicorpus!"_ Malfoy shouted blowing Harry back.

"I said disarm!" Lockhart shouted as Harry stood.

 _"Rictuesempra!"_ Harry shouted. Malfoy doubled over but when he stood he shouted another spell.

"Snake!" someone screamed.

"I know how to take care of this!" Lockhart shouted, he waved his wand wildly and the snake flew up in the air landing back on the ground even angrier than before.

 _"Who dares do that?"_ it hissed venomously rising up, _"Who dares?"_

It stared at Justin it's fangs bared and hissed at the Hufflepuff's white face, it was about to attack when, _"Stop."_

 _"Move away from Justin,"_ Harry hissed, _"Now."_

 _"Fine,"_ the snake turned, Snape waved his wand and the snake fell burning up.

"What the Hell Harry!" Justin shouted, "Why were you egging it on?"

He turned and fled followed by some other Hufflepuff, there were some whispers as Harry jumped from the table.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked shocked.

"What?" Harry looked at Ron.

Hermione blinked, "You're a _Parselmouth!"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does!**

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy this one! I am trying to get a more event by event type story going so i hope you enjoy reading this! Please review! That would be awesome!**

* * *

"A what?" Harry asked confusion clearly showing as we sat in the Gryffindor common room.

"A Parselmouth!" I said, "You can hear and talk to snakes."

"Oh," Harry said.

"Look, it's not a common gift! It's really bad, only those from the family of purest Slytherins have the ability to do it!"

"Can you?" Harry looked at me, "Considering that you are from two pureblooded families?"

I felt a crimson blush flare up in my cheeks, "Yes, only because the Dark Lord gave me some of his m-magic."

"WHAT?" Hermione shrieked attracting some glances, "He _gave_ you _magic?!"_

"Only some abilities! Like being able to speak and hear snakes, I heard Harry clearly!" I looked into Hermione's eyes, "He did it because I was Bellatrix's daughter and she was willing to sacrifice me to his service."

"You're Bellatrix's daughter?" a voice challenged.

I turned to look at Neville's face flushed angrily unlike his normal clumsy glow. His eyes sparkling dangerously, "You're Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter."

"Obviously!" I retorted hotly, "I mean, why else would my name Lestrange Did you think I was Rabastan Lestrange's daughter?"

"She is _evil_!" Neville shouted, "She is evil! A Death Eater!"

"I know that," I retorted, rising my chin I said, "And I can't say I'm ashamed. She is still my mother even if she is in Azkaban."

"She- Bellatrix tortured- evil!" Neville couldn't even find words.

"I'm still Vulpecula, I didn't even know about her until last year!" I sighed falling into my chair, "I'm still a Tonks at heart."

"But- she tortured my parents," Neville managed.

I met his eyes which were shy to meet mine, "I can't be judged on what my mother has done, I never met her. Never knew, do you think I would become evil after just hearing she was my mother? No."

"Sorry," Neville mumbled.

"I get it a lot but if it makes you feel better just call me Tonks; I don't mind at all, that's what I've been called all my life. Vulpecula Tonks," I smiled weakly.

"Vulpecula Tonks," Neville nodded before walking to his dorm shaking his head.

The watching Gryffindors were watching me as I glared back at them making them look away hurriedly. Hermione gently punched me, "Chill, you look like a Slytherin!"

"I am aren't I?" I joked lightly grinning, "Anyways, good luck on the potion."

"We'll need it," Ron said drily, "Do you know the password?"

"Ironically, 'pureblood' is the password," I rolled my eyes, "Yet several are half-bloods."

"Wow, how Slytherin," Harry said.

I nodded swinging my bag over my shoulder and walking to the Ravenclaw Tower checking every clock I come across to make sure I wasn't late for the Quidditch meeting in the Answer.

"I wish for knowledge," I whispered before slipping in, "Hi Roger, Luna, Cho, Tommie. Duncan, Jackie, Jason."

I nodded to the others and sat down in my plush beanbag and pulled my book out and breathed, "Did I miss anything?"

"No, besides that we are going against Slytherin tomorrow," Tommie frowned deep in thought, "They have all Nimbus 2000s and we only have three; you, Roger, and Jackie."

"We have pure skill, Gryffindor only won last year because Harry pulled the last 10 points!"

"Sadly," Tommie agreed, "We are, if I may say, a bit stronger than last year, maybe we can win but if we lose, we will crush Hufflepuff no problem."

"Yeah, but Hufflepuff won't stand a chance if Slytherin loses, they might even get ahead if they get too many points," I put in tracing some words, "'The team with the most points will be in the lead' that means if they get more points than us and they will if they go against Hufflepuff and add the victory points they might get ahead of us and Gryffindor who only has 160 points, a Snitch and a goal."

"We will do way better, we won't have a bludger targeting someone," Roger pointed out but the team was getting uncomfortable.

"So we need to go on defense," I looked up from the book, "Stop Slytherin from scoring too many points."

"Yes and Cho, you better keep a sharp eyes out, get the Snitch as fast as possible, Malfoy will try to trick you," Jackie looked at the new Seeker, "We don't have time for dawdle, fast, score as many times as possible."

The team nodded and we went back skimming over techniques, the skills branding into our brains as we found a way to win the Quidditch Cup for the first time on 38 years.

 _Quidditch…_

We sat around the locker room waiting to be called to the field, "Cho, ready?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, I think we are all ready, hopefully," Cho answered.

"And Ravenclaw!" Lee Jordon announced from the field as we walked out smiling to the cheering crowds.

We mounted our brooms and kicked off the ground facing the Slytherins who were smiling and some even jeering at us. Madam Hooch rose up next to us and blew the whistle, I flew forward to the Quaffle and we scattered.

Tommie and Jackie swooped in after me as I swerved past a Slytherin chaser and threw the Quaffle to Jackie who darted ahead and scored. We turned and dove as two Bludgers flew past us sent by Crabbe and Goyle. Jason and Duncan, our beaters, smashed them towards the Slytherin Chaser, Marcus, knocking it out of his hand when he swerved clumsily.

We scored two more goals with Slytherin scoring one until Jackie's broom was hit with a bludger and she went down with a broken wrist, there was a break for a bit as she was taken to Madam Pomfrey. When the match resumed, Jason knocked Anthoney from his broom and he dropped the Quaffle.

"Thanks!" I called as I sped forward to grab the Quaffle. We dashed towards the goal as the crowd gave a shriek. The Quaffle only went through the smallest hoop when Lee Jordon screamed into the microphone.

"Cho Chang has caught the Snitch!" Lee Jordon called to the loud cheering of Ravenclaw and those against Slytherin.

"Yes!" I screamed from my broom.

"190-10!" Lee Jordon announced, "Ravenclaw is in the lead for the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup!"

We touched down and I threw my arms around Cho and we were submerged in a team hug with cheering pressing around us, "We are ahead!"

"Next one's against Gryffindor!" Roger grinned.

"Amazing we won huh?" Jackie grinned. Her wrist was in a splint but she was grinning along with the rest of the team.

Slytherins were glaring at us with looks of hatred, "They cheated! They hit Marcus- er, Anthoney and-"

"This is not up for discussion!" Madam Hooch snapped as several blue and silver sparks shot up in the air celebrating our victory.

We were carried back to the common room on the shoulders of Ravenclaws as they chanted our victory. I lounged in a chair talking to a group of first years with Jackie about being Chasers.

"Anyways, its hard work since you have to catch, throw, and try not to get hit like what I did, broom broke and now my mum is going to have to buy me another broom," Jackie grinned, "A Firebolt."

There was a collective gasp from the onlookers hanging onto her words, "A _Firebolt?"_

"That's the newest and fastest model!" a third year shocked uttered.

I nodded gently punching her shoulder, "Well, congratulations!"

"I'm sad I lost my broom, I had it since I was in second year, which was a year ago," Jackie sighed, "But, it's coming in tomorrow!"

"Awesome! We are going to crush Gryffindor!" I said excitedly, "This is great!"

"ATTACK!" Peeves shrieked, "ANOTHER ATTACK! CAUGHT IN ACT, RUN! POTTER CAUGHT IN ACT!"

We froze and everyone pooled out to find Harry kneeling over Justin and Nick, the Gryffindor ghost. I pushed to the front my eyes scanning the scene, "Harry?"

"I found him like this!" Harry looked around wildly.

"Potter, come with me," McGonagall said shakily, "We must go to Headmaster Dumbledore."

Harry looked at me and followed her through the crowd; Hermione and Ron were there eyes wide as they looked at me and each other. Teachers came in and removed Justin to the hospital wing.

"Did you thi-" I started.

"What happened?" Hermione looked at me her eyes wide in panic, "How could they nearly kill a ghost? A ghost!"

"I don't bloody know," Ron breathed.

 _One day later…_

"Okay, trick Crabbe and Goyle onto eating these?" Harry asked Hermione grabbing the cauldron cakes.

"I filled them with a sleeping potion, it's meant for an hour, that'll give us plenty of time," she answered matter-of-factly.

"What about you?" Harry asked.

"I already have a hair from Millicent's robes and Vulpecula is a Lestrange, daughter of a Death Eater, she'll be welcomed," Hermione rolled her eyes, "Just do it by afternoon, the potion is finished!"

"Okay, okay!" Ron grumbled, "I am still not happy about drinking something with Crabbe's hair or toenails in it."

We camped out in the bathroom mixing and heating the potion up when they walked in both flushed, "We got it."

"Did you get caught?" I asked my eyes moving from the potion to their sweating faces, "I mean, you look flushed, have you looked at yourself?"

"No, now can we get this over with?" Harry shook his head and moved to the potion. Hermione poured them out to the separate containers and they added the hairs.

"Ugh, gross," Ron gagged looking at his, "I'm going to be sick."

He gulped his drink down and ran into the bathroom, "Yeah, I'm sick!"

Hermione ran into another stall gagging to and Harry followed leaving me leaning against a sink. Moaning Myrtle was nearby clucking her tongue, "If you get caught."

"We won't," I answered simply, "I mean it's Harry Potter."

"True," Myrtle smiled when Crabbe and Goyle walked out.

"Hermione?" I asked.

Hermione answered almost immediately, "Just go without me! I'm fine!"

"Okay, we'll be back," I turned to Harry and Ron now Crabbe and Goyle.

"Let's go, we need to find Draco," we walked out the door, with me trailing them, to the Great Hall when a voice stopped Harry and Ron.

"What are you two doing here?" Percy Weasley demanded.

"There you two are!" Draco said almost after that, "Were you two pigging out in the Great Hall again?"

Harry shook his head when Percy glared at Draco, "What are you doing here?"

"On my way back to the Slytherin dorms, Weasley," Draco sneered, "None of your business."

"Well, it's almost curfew," Percy turned around and stalked up the stairway without a glance at Draco.

"Why are you wearing glasses?" Draco asked Goyle.

"Reading," Harry answered.

"I didn't know you could read," Draco remarked as I walked out from the joining hall.

"Oh, hi Draco," I called walking over.

"Lestrange," he greeted, "Do you want to come to Slytherin dorms?"

"Sure, got nothing better to do," I said sounding bored, "The password is still the same correct?"

"Yeah," Draco nodded before we all walked to the dungeons in into the common room, several Slytherins nodded to me but majority ignored me after their bitter defeat.

"Do you know who opened the Chamber of Secrets?" Crabbe asked suddenly.

"Didn't I tell you yesterday?" Draco snapped, "Are you that thick headed? I told you, I do not know and father won't say anything on the matter."

"Uncle 'Cius is withdrawing information on the matter?" I asked, "Really? It seems like something you should know though you're safe."

"Yeah, all of the purebloods and Slytherins are safe," he remarked.

"And I believe Potter and his friends are going to die," I said from a chair twirling a lock of hair around my finger.

"Especially the Mudblood Granger," Draco sneered, "Can I see it again?"

I sighed, "Again?"

"Yeah."

I drew the sleeve of my shirt back and waved my wand so the glamour disappeared and Draco looked at the reddened Dark Mark a grin spreading across his face, "It's so cool."

"Okay," I rolled my eyes before reapplying the spell.

"Crabbe? Goyle?" Draco asked turning, they were running up the stairs now at top speed.

"Stomach ache!" Crabbe mumbled before they reached the door and were gone.

"I'll go make sure they aren't messing around," I mocked a frown, "You know them."

"Yeah, see you Lestrange," Draco said turning away.

I slipped out the door and followed them back to the bathroom where they were crowded around Hermione's stall.

"Hermione?" Harry asked now back to normal.

"It's dreadful!" Myrtle said giggling happily, "Wait until you see it!"

There was a sense of dread at the bottom of my stomach, "Was that not a Millicent hair?"

"No, it was cat hair," Hermione mumbled as the door swung open.

Harry and Ron gasped at the now fur covered Hermione and looked at each other, "What happened?"

"Do you remember that I said it had to be a human hair? Well it was cat hair that I got," Hermione mumbled.

"We need to get you to the hospital wing, like now," I said as I looked at Myrtle who was spinning in the air laughing.

"She got a _tail!"_ Myrtle chirped before diving into a toilet splashing us with water.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! These characters and spells belong to JK Rowling!**

 **A/N: I am so sorry for the massive time gap! I won't be uploading as often, maybe once two weeks? I am competing in the Quidditch League Writing Competition. I'll be writing drabbles/fluffs for the competition but I will upload at least once a month, again sorry! Please review!**

Hermione sadly had to stay in the hospital wing for several weeks to come leaving me with Harry and Ron. That was until they found a diary in Myrtle's bathroom that someone had evidently had tried to flush down the toilet.

"Harry, why would someone want to flush Riddle's diary down the toilet?" I asked again, "It's empty!"

"I don't know," Harry replied, "And it isn't invisible ink either, he must have not written in it at all."

"Tom Marvolo Riddle sounds awfully familiar," I muttered under my breath, "Tom Riddle but can't remember who though."

"Fifty years ago, got an award for something," Ron said, "I kept on throwing up slugs all over that one."

"He was from fifty years ago, maybe he was the heir," I looked up, "I mean, maybe. He was a Slytherin, that's all I remember."

Then Hermione was back to normal and we continued on our findings, "Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle! Argh! I hate not knowing!" I huffed, "I mean at least now the Heir isn't attacking anyone!"

"Right," Hermione said absentmindedly, she was absorbed in a history book the size of two regular textbooks.

And it only got worse; Lockhart had decorated the Great Hall in pink and was sending dwarves around delivering valentines. They would destroy your belongings just to make you listen to the poem the other had sent.

"Why?" I shouted, "Of all the people did Marcus Flint send me a _valentine?!"_

Cho was reading the card and glaring murderously at Marcus who was at the other side of the Great Hall at the Slytherin table. Her eyes burning, "He's so rude, knocked Jackie off her broom last year with a stolen bat."

"He's crushing it," Marietta sang, "He is so crushing it and I feel really bad for you."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes, "At least he didn't send a musical one like the one Harry got."

"The dwarf ripped his bag open from what I heard," Luna looked up to me from her book, "Right?"

"Yeah," I nodded with a small smile, "Had to help clean his textbooks and things after. The red ink went everywhere!"

"Hey Vulpecula," Marcus's voice made me turn, "Good luck on the Quidditch match in two days."

"Marcus, no one invited you over here," Marietta snapped.

"If you're going to wish me luck on it, wish the rest of the team would you?" I looked at him, "Anyways, I agree with Marietta, what are you doing here?"

"Did you get my valentine?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered, "And no I'm not going out with you, I have another person in mind."

Marcus left after that and I turned back to grinning Cho, Luna, and Marietta, "Too harsh?"

"Who is it?" Marietta asked ignoring the question, "Who are you going out with?"

"Tommie asked me out," I blushed looking at the Chaser, "I agreed so we're staying after Quidditch practice."

"Oh," Cho smiled, "Already warming up, eh?"

"I guess," I smiled, "See you later, got to catch up with some Gryffindors."

"Bye," the three girls said at the same time.

I waved and walked to the picture of the Fat Lady, "Fiddleberry Woof."

"Correct! But aren't you a Ravenclaw?" the Fat Lady asked.

"On Harry Potter's invite," I said.

"Come on in then!" the portrait swung open and I climbed in finding Ron and Hermione.

Hermione smiled at me cheerfully, "Find anything?"

"Nope," I answered, "Where's Harry?"

"In our dorm," Ron nodded to the staircase to the left, "C'mon."

To our surprise, we found Harry with the diary opened slumped over it, "Harry!"

We ran over as he jerked up and looked at us, "It was Hagrid, he opened the Chamber fifty years ago."

"You sure?" I asked uneasily, "How do you know?"

"The diary has some special magic in it," Harry replied, "As in it replies if you write in it."

"Okay," I looked at it and suddenly Tom Riddle's name found its definition, "That makes sense."

~o~

"Hey, Tommie," I called, "Ready?"

Quidditch practice had been fun and we had a practice game to see who could score more points. Tommie and I were still hovering over the field as our team left the playing field, "Want to throw it around?"

"Sure," I balanced the Quaffle on my fingers before throwing it to him and diving. My dark red hair whipped around me as I pulled up to accept his pass and darted to the three hoops with him hot on my tail.

We weaved around throwing and racing until a voice called us down, "Hey Vulpecula!"

Hermione was on the ground waving to me, I looked up apologetically at Tommie before flying down and hopping off, "Hi Hermione."

"I think I know what the monster is!" she whispered pressing a wad of paper into my hands, "Meet me at the library later tomorrow at noon, okay?"

"Sure," I replied my voice more breath than words and my lips barely moved as Tommie touched down a couple yards away.

With that she ran from the field her bushy hair bobbing behind her, Tommie had his hand on my shoulder, "What was that for?"

"Nothing," I lied quickly, "Just need to meet her at the library tomorrow before the Slytherin Gryffindor game."

He thankfully nodded at this and we walked from the field talking quietly to each other, the next day was much worse when we found out who was petrified this time.

I walked to the library reading the paper Hermione had given me when I heard the voice again and an all too familiar scream, two.

"Kill the Mudblood," the voice hissed, "Kill them all…"

Then Hermione screamed, I broke into a sprint and rounded the corner to see a petrified Hermione and Penelope.

"Attack!" I screamed.

"Ah, our master's youngest are you?" the voice hissed in my head, "Shame you have been poisoned into becoming a mudblood's friend. I might have to kill you…"

I felt a hot burn on my left forearm and collapsed on my knees as rough scales surrounded me, squeezing my eyes shut and clamping my hands over my ears, "Go away!"

"Pity," the voice hissed dangerously in my head before the scales were gone and replaced by a cold wind before I fell over into blackness.

~o~

"Vulpecula?" Harry's voice asked as I blinked my eyes opened to the blinding light in the hospital wing. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," I joked softly, "I'm not dead!"

"Hermione got-" he started but I shook my head.

"I saw, well I know what the beast is," I closed my eyes remembering the cold scales coiling around me, "We can hear snakes right? It's a-"

"Basilisk," Harry nodded, "We had an adventure with some giant spiders to say, and this."

He handed me a piece of paper torn from a book that proved what I thought, it was a basilisk, "How are we going to handle this?"

"I don't know, Madam Pomfrey said you were alright to go back to classes," Harry helped me up and I swung my legs over the side of the bed looking around.

"We need to talk to Myrtle, she was the person who died when the Chamber was opened," Harry whispered.

~o~

"Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever," Professor McGonagall read the bloody words painted on the walls pale with fright.

"Who was taken?" Madam Sprout asked nervously.

"Ginny Weasley," McGonagall answered.

Ron took a shaky step backwards and leaned to the wall, "Ginny?"

"I have a chance to slay the beast!" Lockhart suddenly announced, "I have a chance, I know what the beast is! I can save Miss Weasley."

I smirked and glanced at Harry; with a silent exchanged we grabbed Ron and snuck away to Lockhart's classroom.

"Are you running _away?"_ I shrieked, "You said you could slay it!"

I slammed my palm to the table startling Lockhart, Harry, and Ron, "You said you could save her you _fraud!"_

"Miss Lestrange," Lockhart stammered, "I-I have t-to go!"

"No you won't!" I shriek drawing my wand and pointing it to his face, "And it's three to one so you're coming or we'll drag you with us and leave you as tribute to the basilisk!"

"B-b-basilisk?" Lockhart asked.

I turned around to breathe then turned and punched his cheek so hard he fell over to the piles of luggage, I just glared at him and turned to Harry, "Okay, so now what?"

"Uh," he looked at Lockhart, "Let's go to Myrtle's bathroom, do we need to bring Lockhart?"

"Yes," I glared at Lockhart brushing a lock of reddish hair out of my face, "Let's go to the Chamber."

We snuck to the girls' bathroom to meet up with Myrtle, it was flooded again and the bathroom was ominously dark, "Myrtle?" I called out, "Myrtle, we need to talk."

The ghost girl peeked from the last stall and glared at Harry and Ron, "What is it?"

"We came to vanquish the monster from the Chamber, we just need to ask, how did you die?" I inquired meeting her eyes.

"Well, that dreaded Olli as his friends call him teased me because of my glasses so I ran to the bathroom to cry. When I heard a sound I looked out and all I remember is two giant yellow eyes by that sink," Myrtle pointed to the third sink and looked at Harry, "If you die you can share a toilet with me!"

She giggled and dove into another toilet splashing us with another wave of water; I turned to the sink and looked at it.

Harry suddenly hissed something in Parseltongue and there was a grating sound as the sink started to lower itself. I casually stepped back and forced Lockhart to the front, "After you Professor!"

"W-what?" he choked. He gripped the side of the opening as I flipped my hair over my shoulder, my dark eyes bore into him.

"See you down there!" I called as I kicked him in the stomach breaking his grip and making him fall back, arms pin wheeling. With a yelp he plunged into the blackness and disappeared, his screams following him.

"Did you really need to do that?" Ron mused. "Is he that bad?"

"Yes," I replied with a cat-like smile, "I'm next!"

I jumped into the darkness and landed at the bottom rolling forward to break my fall, coming up on my left leg I looked around at the cavernous room. Lockhart was still lying there on his back panting but I stood and let my eyes adjust to the semi-dark room.

By the time Harry and Ron joined us I was brushing the dirt from my capris and standing by the snake door that I had opened. A pull was drawing me to the room but I didn't go, yet.

"Harry?" I called before a loud blast blew me back. I scrambled to my feet as a large chunk of the ceiling fell separating me from Ron, Harry, and Lockhart. "Ron! Harry!"

"Ron!" Harry's panicked voice came to me, "Vulpecula!"

I saw him and let a sigh of relief, "Ron! Harry, what happened?"

I closed my eyes and listened for Ron and Lockhart, they were still alive on the other side of the rock wall, "Ron! Are you okay?"

"Lockhart lost his bloody memory!" Ron yelled back, "The spell backfired!"

"Oh, freaking hell no," I growled, "Ron! Stay there and try to shift the rock! We'll get Ginny!"

"Okay!" he called back.

I turned to Harry and to the door, then calming myself I walked through the door to a giant statue of Salazar Slytherin and Ginny.

~o~

I ran over to her and saw the diary in the corner of my eyes, the pages almost glowing, quite the opposite of Ginny who was barely breathing. I watched as the pages flip open and a smoky shape solidify from them to a shape of a man. "Tom Riddle."

"Ah, Miss Lestrange?" he looked me over, "Have you decided to befriend Mudbloods and blood traitors? Has your aunt poisoned you so? Shame, once I am back I will teach you your mother's ways."

I looked up as a dark flush of power coursed through me, "Of course, my Lord, anything for you."

"Good," he turned to Harry a cold smile on his lips. My hands flew up to my ears and I let out a sharp scream.

"Harry run!" I screamed as the basilisk started to stir. "Leave Ginny!"

Too late, the basilisk erupted from the mouth of Salazar hissing as Tom stood, "Kill him."

Harry ran but the basilisk was onto him, I put my fingers to my mouth and blew a sharp whistle and a second later Fawks soared in the Sorting Hat in his talons. I pointed to Harry and Fawks swooped in and clawed through the Basilisk's eyes blinding it.

I saw Harry disappear through one of the many tunnels when Tom had me trapped, "What are you doing Lestrange?"

"Get off!" I screamed thrashing, the power was gone replaced by fear and my own magic. I threw him off and rolled away getting to my feet like a cat. My muscles taut as I eyed his sly movements, "What are-"

I felt a harsh stab in my mind and my voice was cut as he started to look through my memories, for a second I was shocked then I slammed the walls down throwing him out. He stared at me a sly grin creeping up his face, "A true warrior aren't you? I see you are more Bella than you are Rodolphus my young fox."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; this franchise belongs to JK Rowling!**

 **A/N: Hello readers! I hope you enjoy this series so far! Again, I am participating in a Writing Competition, hence the many drabble practices I have been writing but I promise to post as many Little Fox chapters for you all whenever I can! Please R &R! Thank you for the support so far! **

"My Lord, I would do anything for you," I managed, hiding my fear I looked him straight in the eye. "But I will not have you weaken yourself by doing so; he is destined to be bitten by your basilisk."

He eyed me suspiciously, "Stand, Lestrange."

I stood up and swallowed as I heard the basilisk's venomous hisses, "My Lord?"

"You are bold, Lestrange, much like your mother," he said as his memory form circled around me like a hawk. "If anyone else had done that, I would have them killed."

"And why not me, my Lord?" I whispered.

"You are my living weapon, dear Vulpecula," he hissed softly. "Your mother has given you to my service and I bestowed upon you my own magical abilities. You are mine."

"Always," I replied. "I bear your mark, I am yours."

There was a loud crack and Harry suddenly sprinted from an entrance to our left the basilisk appearing from my left. "Vulpecula!"

"Harry!" I screamed. My eyes traced his path as he scaled the head of Salazar.

Ginny was dying, nearly so, as the basilisk reared up. At that moment Harry pulled out a long silvery blade from the sword. He looked up at the basilisk with a harsh determination before it attacked; he stuck the sword through the roof of its mouth through its brain killing it instantly.

He staggered back clutching his arm as I twisted around, the basilisk fell dead at Tom's feet; his face twisted with rage as he turned his head to Harry. "Potter, basilisk venom is deadly to anything that touches it."

Harry fell; I threw my left arm out -wandless- as a flash of light encircled my fingers, it caught him before he hit the ground and lowered him the last foot or so. He walked over to Ginny and the diary, a basilisk fang in hand, soaked with his own blood.

Tom let out a low his and lounged but Harry stabbed the diary with the poisoned fang, the Dark Lord let out an enraged howl before he burst into a shower of sparks

"Fawkes," I whispered. "Harry needs some help."

~o~

"Uncle Lucius," I said coldly, "What are you doing here?"

"Hold your tongue Lestrange," he growled back at me. "I am to be treated with respect from the youngest of your generation."

"I'll hold my tongue when the Dark Lord tortures you for destroying his Horcrux!" I retorted before turning and walking off down the hall leaving him stunned.

"He's your uncle, correct?" Luna asked when I was in the Answer.

"Lucius? Yeah, Draco is my cousin," I answered, blowing a lock of black and reddish brown hair out of my face.

"Sucks," Tommie replied from his corner, "Draco is just so rude."

"No matter, exams called off, the petrified students are going to be revived and summer break," I tossed my messy mane of hair over my shoulder with a huff of annoyance.

"Good, Penelope didn't deserve to be petrified," Jackie looked up, "I mean, besides being pureblooded."

I pursed my lips but nodded, "I really do not get the whole pureblood drama some families care for, Aunt Andromeda was deemed "blood traitor" yet I am heir to the Lestrange family."

"Easy for you to say!" Roger grinned, "You are a pureblood Black and Lestrange!"

"Enough with family heritages!" I playfully punched his shoulder, "What else? Next year strategies?"

"Or we could go to the Great Hall!" Cho suggested, "It's nearly time, anyway."

~o~

Bellatrix's POV

~o~

Scratch

Drip

Blood dripped from my arm as I weakly tore at the pale flesh, it was a beautiful dark red something I haven't seen in a long time. I had felt the mark burn, once before I started to tear at it in a fit of anger. I leaned back and closed my eyes before turning to Sirius, "How are you Sirius?"

"Shut up Lestrange," he hissed, "Haven't you brought enough grief on the both of us?"

"I don't know what you mean, love," Bellatrix cackled. "Demenies? They are nothing."

"Well, you soul-less monster," Sirius growled, "You might not but I still do and I am breaking out soon."

"Good luck, Black," I raised my chin glaring at him, "You'll need it, he is coming back."

~o~

Vulpecula's POV

~o~

"Hermione!" I cried, hugging her tightly, "We were so worried!"

"Don't be," Hermione smiled hugging me back, "I'm better aren't I?"

I pulled back grinning, "Meanwhile, Harry killed a basilisk."

 _Hogwarts Express…_

"Oh Harry, do you have to go back to the Dursleys?" I frowned. "They are so cruel."

"I really don't have a choice do I?" Harry shook his head, a frown evident on his face also.

"We'll try to convince mum to let you stay," Ron looked up hopefully at Harry from his chocolate frog cards.

"Hermione?" I looked at her, "Going anywhere for the summer?"

"No," Hermione looked wistful, "My parents have to work, dentists."

"Shame," I looked down to the book opened in my lap, "We are almost there."

"You okay?" Hermione asked suddenly.

I nodded rubbing the spot where the Dark Mark was burned into my forearm, "Fine, don't worry."

The train continued rocking to platform 9 and ¾ past forests and rolling green hills; my eyes were stuck to the scenery outside. We sat in silence for the rest of the train ride; occasionally stealing glances at each other.

~o~

"Nymphie!" I called jumping from the train and sprinting to the my pink haired soul sister.

"Vulpie!" she caught me and pulled me into a tight hug, "Why are you so tall? You're way taller than the last time I saw you!"

"Growth spurt?" I suggested with a grin, "Any luck on Auror training?"

"I got in!" Nymphadora squealed, "Mad-Eye trained me personally!"

"You are the best sister _ever!"_ I screamed. "The best, Nymphie!"

She pulled back, grabbing my right hand she disapparated with me in tow; we landed in the soft grass of the cottage. Her eyes were a bright brown looking around with a small smile playing on her lips, "Home sweet home, Vulpie."

"Home," I tilted my head, closing my eyes I listened for Aunt Andromeda who was busy in the kitchen.

"Oh come on!" Nymphie tugged on my arm playfully, "You are not listening; you are doing!"

I let her drag us inside to the living room and plop me onto the couch, "Vulpecula!" Aunt Andromeda called, "You're home!"

I fell into her familiar embrace and smiled as she stroked my messy curls, "Aunt Andrie, I missed you."

"I missed you too love," she whispered, "But, my sister Narcissa will be taking care of you this summer."

"What?" I asked looking up in surprise.

"But she just got here!" Nymphadora complained, "We won't be able to see her! Narcissa hates us!"

"Cissy asked personally, something she would never do if she didn't want you that badly," Andromeda spoke softly yet clearly as her words bounced around in my head. "She was the person who brought you here and will be the person who takes you to your new home."

She crushed me in a fierce hug before Nymphie joined in and we were a pile of arms, "I'll miss you guys."

"We'll be here, always Vulpie," Nymphadora said in my ear, "Hey, can we call you Foxie?"

"I don't see why not Nymphie," I smiled weakly. "I will be back, I promise. You will always be family."

"Floo there, Malfoy Manor," Andromeda kissed my forehead before letting me go.

I turned to the fireplace and stepped in, there was a flash of bright emerald flames and I stepped out to a cold living room in Malfoy Manor. A tall woman was there, leaning against the wall who I recognized to be Narcissa from the pictures back at Aunt Andromeda's house.

"Vulpecula?" she asked, Narcissa stood and reached out cupping my cheek, "You look so much like Bella."

I leaned my head onto her hand and she pulled me into a warm hug, she gently cradled me in her arms. "Vulpecula, I'm sorry for sending you away. I didn't want you to get hurt because Lucius."

"I understand Aunt Cissy," I looked up at her but she smiled, "You are like Bella, bold."

"In a good way?" I smiled.

"Yes," she brushed my cheeks with her pale fingers, "I always wondered what it would be like to have a daughter."

"Well, I am not like many girls," I looked up into her ice blue eyes; they were sparkling and thawing into a bright blue. I was melting the ice cage around her; she flicked a lock of white blonde hair behind her and turned.

"Draco!" she called, "Your cousin is here!"

Draco appeared from the room but froze when he saw me, "Vulpecula."

"Draco," I nodded to him.

"Mum, she is friends with _Potter!"_ he spat unexpectedly.

"That is no way to talk, Draco," Narcissa replied, "Now, you two go and get acquainted with each other."

We were sitting at the couches moments later looking at each other warily, "You got frosty."

"Not my fault!" Draco retorted, his voice softened, "I wasn't expecting you to have that effect on mum."

"Aunt Cissy?" I cocked my head to the side with a smile, "She wanted a girl; I am one. And I remind her of Bellatrix; makes sense doesn't it?"

"I guess," Draco admitted, "I guess you're staying here for the summer?"

"Yes," I closed my eyes for a second as a crack from the door caught my attention, "Your father is here."

"How do you know?" he asked alarmed.

"My own powers," I grinned as Lucius strolled in with his cane in hand.

 **A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE T-T, sorry it is so short! I am almost done with my QL story and I PROMISE I will jump onto the next chapter! *hugs and snuggles***

 **-VulpeculaStarr**


	10. DISCONTINUED NOTE

A/N: I am sorry to say this story is now discontinued… I will be working on the edited version soon! I went back to read some of the chapters and realized there was a giant plot hole in the storyline and some really stupid mistakes; so this story is now over? No, I will be continuing the story under another name maybe and with _way_ better grammar. :P Again, I am so sorry! This message will come up earlier than the actual new story, please stay tuned!

~VulpeculaStarr, _hugs and laughs go all around_


End file.
